Timeless 13
by jakesgirl1001
Summary: Part 13 in the 18 part timeless story of Sam and Jake
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELESS 13**

**Chapter 1**

Sam and her friend Jen ran across the campus to their classes. They were freshmen at college and neither could believe they were actually college students. Every time they thought of it, they'd grin at the other in disbelief.

Sam was missing her fiancé Jake, but they had spent a day out at the private lake where Sam used to go camping with Jake and his brothers when she was younger. The day was spent swimming naked, making love, eating, making love, swimming and making love some more. To Sam, it had been wonderful to bond this way with Jake again and she couldn't wait to marry him when she finished college in four years.

Jake wasn't sure he could love her anymore than he had before they went. Now he found a little more love in his heart for her. Their day had been great and he couldn't wait until they were married and could spend every moment, awake or asleep, together.

Then they had gone to Reno to visit Jake's brother Adam. They had stayed in Adam's house while in Reno. Adam owned an outdoor activity store which sold everything you would need to be outdoors; camping equipment, mountaineer equipment and hiking equipment.

Adam also had an indoor climbing wall. Sam had been on it before, but Jake had not. Adam guided Jake on how to climb and put Sam through a refresher course before letting them up on the wall. The two lovers had teased each other as they climbed, enjoying this time together before they split up to head for their individual colleges.

Jake was attending a college in eastern Nevada which was five hours away from the area where he and Sam lived. Sam would be attending a college three hours to the west in eastern California, making them a total of eight hours away from each other.

It was the furthest they had ever been away from each other, even with Sam having spent two years in San Francisco when she was younger, and neither was looking forward to it. They knew they wouldn't see each other often and both hated the thought of being so far away.

They were sure their love would survive though. They had been friends since Sam was four and Jake was six, teasing each other that they had found their soulmate at the time, even though neither had realized it.

They had survived Sam living in San Francisco for two years. They had survived injuries; both had been mauled by horses and suffered compound fractures of their legs. They had survived so much together that they had no doubt that they would survive this separation.

The night before they split, they had spent the night together at a hotel in Darton, loving each other well into the night and the next morning. They would sleep short periods of time, only to wake up and begin to love anew.

When it was time to part, Sam sobbed against Jake's chest, clinging to him, not wanting to let him go. Even though she had been through this two years in a row now, she still hated to see him go.

Jake hugged her to him, ignoring his family and his shyness as he did. He hated public displays, but he understood Sam's sorrow. He loved her with his soul and he too hated that they'd be so far away from each other.

It was one thing to have her here in Darton County where her family and his could keep an eye on her. It was something else again to have her three hours west and on her own with Jen.

Jake trusted her absolutely, but he couldn't help worrying about her. That was his job as her boyfriend and future husband, he felt.

"We'll be back at Thanksgiving," Jake whispered to remind her.

"Three months," Sam sobbed.

"Think of the reunion," Jake said, teasingly.

It didn't work. She sobbed harder and Jake's mouth twitched.

"I have to go, Brat," Jake told her.

Sam clung to him tighter.

Jake's mouth twitched again. He looked over to see his family grinning at the two of them.

Sam pressed her mouth against Jake's before taking a step back. Bryan, one of Jake's brothers, put his arms around Sam bringing her up against his chest. Sam's hands gripped his arms around her as she watched Jake wave before getting into his Avalanche. His eyes met Sam's briefly before he turned the key and pulled out.

Sam felt Bryan's lips brush the top of her head.

"Three months won't be long, Sammy," Bryan told her. "You'll be busy at school too and it will fly by."

"I hope you're right, Bryan," Sam wiped her eyes, turning to hug and kiss Jake's brother.

"I'll come visit you if you want," Bryan offered.

"I'd love that," Sam told him. "You can bring Cara if you want."

"We'll see," Bryan had responded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"How was chemistry?" Jen asked her later in one of the lounges on campus.

"Tough," Sam sighed, sitting down next to her friend. "I can't believe how tougher it is than high school chemistry."

"Yeah, isn't it great?" Jen grinned and Sam stuck her tongue out at her friend. "Do you have enough Jake stuff on today?"

Sam laughed, putting her hand on her turtle necklace and then on the turtle earrings she was wearing.

"It brings me comfort," Sam shrugged.

"It's not enough that you have that gorgeous ring?" Jen teased.

Sam held out her left hand to look at the engagement ring that Jake had given her. The three diamonds shone in the overhead lights.

"Who knew Jake Ely had such good taste," Jen continued to tease.

"Hey, watch it," Sam warned her friend with a smile.

They both looked up startled as a guy sitting at the next table turned to look at them.

"Did one of you say you knew a Jake Ely?" he asked.

Sam and Jen looked at the blond man.

"We both do," Jen ventured to say.

"I have a cousin named Jake Ely," the guy told them. "I haven't seen him since I was like thirteen since he doesn't live near me."

"This Jake lives in Nevada," Sam said.

"My cousin Jake lives in Nevada," the guy responded.

Sam met Jen's eyes, neither of them believing him. They were sure he was trying to pick one of them up.

"Really," Jen mused, signaling Sam with her eyes that it might be time to leave. Sam gave a nod in understanding, starting to gather her things.

"My aunt married an Indian," the guy went on, stopping Sam and Jen in their tracks.

"Really," Jen said again.

"What's your aunt's name?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

"Maxine," the guy responded.

Sam sat back heavily in her chair. There was no way this guy could know Jake's mom's name if it weren't true.

"Wow," Jen murmured.

"I was a bit shocked when I heard one of you mention a Jake Ely," the guy said. "There can't be too many of them in the world."

"No," Sam shook her head. "I'm Samantha and this is my friend Jen."

"Hi Samantha, hi Jen," he stuck out his hand. "I'm Eric O'Callahan."

"Irish?" Jen asked, shaking his outstretched hand.

"Yes," Eric nodded. "My father Rory is Maxine's brother."

Sam met Jen's eyes again.

"You're still not sure you believe me," Eric laughed softly.

"Well it is pretty farfetched that we'd come to California and meet Jake's cousin," Jen responded.

"Maxine is from California," Sam said. "I guess it would be pretty easily checked."

She pulled out her cell phone and started to dial.

"You're calling Aunt Maxine?" Eric asked with a grin.

"No, I'm sure she's still at school," Sam flicked a glance at him. "I'm calling Cousin Jake."

Jen snorted and Eric glanced at her with an amused look in his eyes.

"Hey Jake," Sam said in her phone when she reached his voice mail. "Call me when you get this, okay? I need to ask you about someone." Sam hung up, but started dialing again immediately.

"Who are you calling?" Jen asked. "Not statue boy."

"No not statue boy," Sam laughed. "Statue boy's twin."

"Who is statue boy?" Eric looked confused.

"One of Jake's brothers," Jen told him. "Long story."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Bry," the other two saw the soft smile on Sam's face knowing she had reached one of the Elys. "I need to ask you something."

"Hey Sammy," Bryan greeted her. "What do you need to ask me? If I'll marry you if you leave Jakey? Sure, why not?"

Sam started to laugh. "No, I'm not asking you to marry me. I've got someone here to claims to be one of your cousins."

"Yeah?" Bryan murmured. "Somebody trying to pick you up, Sammy?"

"It's not working," Sam chuckled.

"What's his name?" Bryan asked.

"Eric O'Callahan," Sam told him.

"You're kidding?" Bryan shouted and Sam took the phone away from her ear for a moment. "If that's really his name, I do have a cousin named Eric O'Callahan. That would be Mom's brother's kid."

"Wanna talk to him?" Sam wondered.

"Sure, put him on," Bryan told her.

Sam held out the phone to Eric, who took it.

"Hello?" Eric said into the phone.

"This is Bryan Ely," Bryan said. "You're my cousin?"

"Seems like it," Eric responded. "My dad's name is Rory and he has a sister who lives in Nevada named Maxine."

"That's right," Bryan laughed.

"Wow, this is unreal," Eric laughed with him. "I was sitting here and one of them mentioned a Jake Ely and I was like, 'hey I know a Jake Ely'."

"Jake and Sammy are engaged," Bryan told him.

Sam saw Eric look down at her hand, seeing the engagement ring now.

"Sammy's our little sister," Bryan went on.

"She's marrying her brother?" Eric asked in disbelief.

Sam and Jen burst out laughing.

"Yeah, she is," Bryan heard the girls laughing and he couldn't help laughing too.

"Listen Cuz," Bryan said to Eric. "You keep your hands off of Sammy, but you watch over her for us."

"Not a problem, Cuz," Eric responded. "Maybe I'll need to take a trip to Nevada now, huh?"

"I'll be coming up in a few weeks to visit Sammy and Jen," Bryan told him.

"Great, we can catch up then," Eric said.

"Sure," Bryan agreed. "Good talking to you, let me talk to Sammy."

Eric passed Sam the phone.

"Hey," she said into it.

"He's legit," Bryan told her.

"How weird is this?" Sam laughed.

"No kidding," Bryan laughed with her. "I miss you Sammy."

"I miss you too, Bryan," Sam sighed. "How's Cara?"

"She's good," Bryan said.

"How's everyone there?" Sam asked.

"We're all good," Bryan assured her. "We got the walls up on your house."

"You did?" Sam was excited. "Will you have it all enclosed by winter?"

"We should," Bryan told her. "Now that things are slowing down here in the fall, we should get to work on it a lot more."

"How's Vanessa?" Sam wondered.

"Sick most mornings," Bryan answered.

"Oh no," Sam frowned, then looked at Jen when she poked her. "Vanessa's sick most mornings," Sam relayed to Jen who nodded.

"Vanessa is your cousin Nate's wife," Jen told Eric. "She's pregnant with their first child."

Eric nodded.

"When are you coming up to visit?" Sam asked Bryan.

"I told Eric in a few weeks," Bryan responded.

"Good," Sam murmured. "I need some Ely hugs."

"I'm not sure I can pry statue boy away from his wife to come with me, but I'll try," Bryan laughed.

Sam laughed with him. "Tell him I have a hammock for him."

Jen burst out laughing there in the lounge as Bryan did in Sam's ear. Eric looked confused.

"I'll tell him, Sammy," Bryan said.

"I better let you go," Sam sighed.

"Love you, Sammy," Bryan told her.

"Love you too, big brother," Sam responded as they hung up.

"Hammock?" Eric asked.

Jen and Sam exchanged looks and both shrugged at the same time. They explained the meaning of hammock as best they could. Eric was looking at them with a stunned, yet amused look on his face.

"My cousin did that?" Eric managed.

"And loved every minute of it," Jen put in.

"And loved every second of attention it gave him," Sam laughed. "Quinn's a bit of a free spirit."

"They all are," Jen corrected. "Well except Jake who's a stick in the mud." She giggled when Sam gave her a dirty look.

"He is not," Sam narrowed her eyes at her friend who just grinned at her.

"I take it you don't like Cousin Jake?" Eric asked.

"You'd be right in that assumption," Jen continued to grin at Sam. "The only thing he ever did right in his life is he asked Sam to marry him."

Sam shook her head at her friend, but she was smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Sheesh, I go three hours from home to college and I still can't get away from the Elys," Jen complained later when they were in their dorm room.

"He's not really an Ely," Sam pointed out.

"He's still related to them," Jen said. "Though he's pretty cute. Much cuter than Jake and his brothers."

Sam gave Jen a shove and the two friends laughed.

"If you like blonds," Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Well, being one, yeah I could like a blond," Jen responded.

"I didn't believe a word of it at first," Sam said.

Jen shook her head. "No, me either. I thought it was some type of weird pick up. I mean, come on. But then he mentioned Maxine by name."

"That's when I started to wonder too," Sam said. "You know if you start dating him and end up marrying him, you'd be related to Jake."

Sam laughed at the look on Jen's face.

"Way to buzz kill, Sam," Jen told her, making Sam laugh harder.

"You _are_ interested," Sam said.

"We just met him," Jen reminded her.

"You're interested," Sam said again.

"Well, he is cute," Jen responded.

"In a blond sort of way," Sam grinned.

"I only thought you didn't like blond women," Jen teased.

"I'm not against blond women," Sam told her. "Just certain ones. Like Daisy and the rest of them that made me feel inferior when I was growing up."

"You could always dye your hair blond," Jen teased.

"Yeah right," Sam rolled her eyes. "I think Jake would kill me."

"Prolly so," Jen agreed. "Although, maybe you'd remind him of his mother."

"Oh yeah, just what I want to do," Sam laughed. "Give him a mommy complex."

Jen snorted.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Jen asked.

"Besides pitch all my chemistry?" Sam asked a question of her own.

"Do you want some help?" Jen wondered.

"Will you do it for me?" Sam grinned.

"No," Jen shook her finger at her friend.

Sam's phone rang.

"Bet it's Jake," Jen made a face and Sam flipped off her friend. The two of them laughed as Sam dug her phone out of her pocket. She nodded at Jen and answered it.

"Hey," Sam's voice was soft and Jen pretended to put her finger down her throat. Sam flipped her off again and Jen laughed.

"What's funny?" Jake asked.

"Jen's being obnoxious and I flipped her off," Sam told him.

"I knew I loved you, Brat," Jake teased and Sam laughed.

"Tell him to bite me for whatever he just said," Jen retorted.

"Tell her to bend over," Jake responded and Sam burst out laughing.

"You two are so much alike which is why you don't get along," she told them both.

"Just kill me now," Jake complained, but Sam heard the amusement in his voice. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I met someone today," Sam responded.

"Oh?"

Sam could hear the suspicion in his voice now.

"Don't be like that, Jake," Sam said. "Nobody could ever take your place."

Jen put her finger down her throat again as she got up. "I'm going to be sick so I'm heading back to the lounge."

"Bye Jen," Sam said as Jen left.

"Maybe I could hire someone to kidnap her," Jake mused.

"Jake!" Sam scolded him but she was laughing.

"So who did you meet?" Jake wondered, still suspicious.

"Your cousin," Sam told him.

"My what?" Jake yelped.

"Your cousin," Sam repeated. "His name is Eric O'Callahan."

"My cousin Eric?" Jake asked. "Are you sure it's him?"

"Bryan said he was legit," Sam said.

"When did you talk to Bryan?" Jake wondered.

"When I couldn't get a hold of you," Sam informed him.

"Just be careful around this cousin, Brat," Jake warned her.

"I will," Sam promised. "He might be your cousin, but he's not you."

Jake couldn't help the smile. "I love you."

"I love you too," Sam murmured.

"How are you doing with your classes?" Jake asked, changing the subject.

Sam groaned. "Chemistry is tough. Thankfully I like my Journalism classes."

"Will you be on the campus newspaper?" Jake asked.

"I applied," Sam told him.

"Good luck, baby," Jake murmured.

"Thanks," Sam felt warm and hugged herself. "I miss you."

"This isn't new," Jake reminded her. "We've been apart now for two years."

"I know, but I still miss you," Sam insisted.

"I miss you too," Jake admitted.

"You promise me that we're going to have a good reunion?" Sam asked.

Jake chuckled. "As much as I can."

"I love you, Jake," Sam told him.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake murmured.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Bryan!" Sam threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around him when he caught her.

"Hey Sammy," Bryan kissed her.

"Does Jakey know you're throwing yourself at other guys?" Quinn asked as Bryan tossed Sam towards him.

"Where's your wife?" Sam wondered against his mouth as she kissed him too.

"She's in Switzerland," Quinn told her. His hands were under her butt, holding her up.

"Why?" Jen asked. "She leave you already?"

"Business," Quinn said with a laugh. "She won't be leaving me, Jen. You can just forget about that."

"You're so sure of yourself," Sam swatted him.

"She's seen for herself what's in the hammock," Quinn teased, raising an eyebrow.

Sam sputtered with laughter and swatted him again.

"I'm happy you two are here," Sam told them, giving both of them another kiss. "I do wish you could have brought your brother too."

"Nah," Quinn shook his head. "Nate didn't want to leave Vanessa." He grinned at Sam.

"That wasn't the brother I was talking about," Sam put her hands on her hips. "But I do wish he could have come too."

"Kit's in Hawaii and couldn't come home just for this visit," Bryan teased.

"Adam would have come if he hadn't had the shop," Quinn teased.

"Remind me why I love you guys," Sam huffed.

"I don't know why you love Bryan, but you've seen me in the hammock," Quinn's smile was definitely cocky.

Jen snorted and Sam bit back a giggle.

"So where's this cousin?" Bryan asked, giving Quinn a disgusted look.

"Well gee Bryan," Jen rolled her eyes. "I didn't put a leash on him."

"Ah, but you wanted to," Quinn grinned knowingly, causing Sam to snort.

"Why do you love these guys?" Jen asked Sam who shrugged.

"You know why, Jen," Bryan gave her a hug. Jen blushed.

"Where are you guys planning on staying?" Sam asked.

The two of them grinned.

"Oh no," Jen shook her head. "This dorm room is too small."

"We'll share," Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Sammy's used to sharing a sleeping bag."

"With Jake," Sam pointed out.

"Come on, we can cuddle," Bryan said.

"Do you really think Jake's going to go for that?" Sam asked him.

"You don't trust yourself, Sammy?" Quinn teased.

"Clothes," Sam said.

"You know we don't sleep in clothes," Quinn pouted.

"Then I guess you sleep in the hallway," Sam crossed her arms over her chest.

"I guess it's a good thing I brought a pair of sweats," Bryan heaved a great sigh.

"Oh it's going to kill you," Jen rolled her eyes.

"Jen and I will share a bed and you guys can have the other," Sam announced.

Both Jen and Sam laughed at the looks on the twins' faces.

"I shared a womb with him," Bryan complained. "Wasn't that enough?"

"Do you honestly think Debi is going to be understanding if one of us sleeps with her husband?" Jen wondered.

"She knows," Quinn laughed. "I had to promise her a lot before she gave permission."

"Like what?" Jen asked.

"Uh uh, Jen," Quinn winked. "That kinda stuff has to stay between a married couple."

Sam and Jen both blushed, causing both guys to laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Cuz," Quinn and Bryan greeted Eric later.

Sam and Jen met each others' eyes. Jen raised her eye brows behind her glasses and Sam snorted. Sam knew Jen was interested and now that the Ely twins had truly legitimized Eric, Jen was _very_ interested.

She grinned at Jen whose mouth quirked before she looked away.

"I wasn't sure they really knew my cousins," Eric was saying. "I kept thinking that there was no way it was you guys."

"And we thought it was just some guy hitting on our brother's fiancée," Bryan told him.

Eric shook his head, glancing at Jen. Jen blushed. Sam, Bryan and Quinn grinned.

"Hey, you guys want to go a party at my frat house?" Eric asked.

"A cousin of ours is a frat boy?" Quinn made a disgusting noise.

"He's a blond California boy," Bryan teased. "What would you expect?"

Sam snorted. Eric turned to look at her and she shrugged. He laughed.

"I guess since you're marrying your, uh, brother, that makes us cousins too," Eric told her. Quinn and Bryan started to laugh.

"Hey, uh, Cuz," Sam gave a weak wave.

"I guess that leaves you and me, Jen," Eric smiled at her.

Sam met the eyes of Quinn and Bryan and the three of them bit back grins.

"Sneaky," Quinn mumbled under his breath as they left to go to the frat party. He put his arm around Sam.

"He's related to you guys all right," Sam teased.

"Be nice to me Sammy or I'll steal all the covers tonight," Quinn warned her.

"What makes you think you're sleeping in my bed?" Sam asked.

Bryan pulled her away from Quinn and put his arm around her. Quinn and Sam laughed.

"You two are staying in the dorm?" Eric asked.

"Guess so," Quinn shrugged. "It's either that or a hotel room."

"Stay at the frat house," Eric invited. "We have plenty of room."

"Not quite the same as sleeping with Sam and Jen, but okay," Bryan nodded. "Thanks."

"Now no drinking tonight, Sammy," Quinn raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not old enough to drink are you Sam?" Eric asked.

"No," Sam shook her head.

"Sam got drunk once and…," Quinn began and Sam elbowed him in the stomach.

"_Once_, Quinn Ely," she reminded him. "He doesn't need to hear about it. Besides, you weren't even there."

"No, but I…," Sam elbowed him in the stomach again and he grunted.

"You're going to have to explain the bruises on my stomach to Debi," Quinn complained.

"She'll understand and high five me for it," Sam retorted.

Sam heard Bryan's snort.

"You're prolly right," Quinn laughed.

"Should I call her and ask?" Sam wondered.

"Uh, no," Quinn shook his head. "That's okay."

"Henpecked," Bryan said.

"Whipped," Sam corrected.

Quinn laughed.

Eric was amazed at the teasing that the three of them heaped upon each other.

"Are they always like this?" he asked Jen as they walked along.

"Usually worse," Jen informed him. "This is pretty tame. You should hear the whole family when they're together. Sam gives as good as she gets with them. She had to in order to survive this long."

Sam, Quinn and Bryan laughed knowing it was true.

"Of course, Sammy can usually take care of herself," Bryan told Eric. "She got into a lot of fights as a kid."

"They deserved it," Sam said.

"What's his name that pulled up your skirt," Quinn laughed. "Between you and Jake I bet the poor guy joined a monastery."

The rest of them snorted.

"I just knocked him to the ground and beat him up," Sam clarified. "Jake taught him some manners later."

"Yeah the guy had a black eye for weeks," Bryan laughed. "Nobody messed with Sammy back then otherwise Jakey would be there in their face."

"You guys came to my rescue too," Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, but by then Jake had already neutralized them," Quinn said. "We just stood around and watched most of the time."

Eric looked at Sam, then at his cousins. Something told him that it was still true today. You didn't mess with Sam unless you wanted the whole Ely clan coming down on you.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The music was blasting out of the sound system in the frat house. Sam had never been to a party such as this before and she was surprised at how rowdy it was. There was a lot of alcohol being passed around and she had to decline a drink several times. Nobody seemed to care that she wasn't old enough to drink alcohol.

Both Quinn and Bryan kept pretty close to her, especially when Jen was out dancing with Eric. The two seemed pretty cozy with each other. Sam was happy for Jen.

Eric really was handsome though Sam preferred dark men. She grinned to herself. _Now why would she prefer dark men?_

"What's funny, Sammy?" Quinn asked.

"Nothing," Sam shook her head.

"You were grinning," Quinn pointed out.

"I was looking at you," Sam said.

"Wishing I was yours?" Quinn teased.

"No, thankful that you're not," Sam teased back.

Quinn laughed.

"That earned you a dance, Sammy," Quinn took her hand and led her out to where others were dancing.

Sam's hips twirled as she walked behind Quinn. She couldn't resist pinching his butt. Quinn turned around, surprised, grinning down at her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me," Quinn teased as they started to dance.

"Nah, I've seen you in your hammock," Sam reminded him.

"I should have brought it with me," Quinn laughed.

Sam laughed remembering that Debi had told her that she had thrown it away.

"Are you that hard up for attention that you have to bring out the hammock?" Sam teased him.

"Oh don't you worry, Sammy," Quinn gave her a look and she grinned at him. "I'm getting plenty of attention. It's only the love I have for my wife that keeps me from reciprocating."

Sam lost her grin and looked around. She would have had to be blind not to notice the looks both Bryan and Quinn were getting from the young women at the party. Being tall, dark and handsome, they stood out in the crowd.

Sam sobered even more knowing that Jake was on campus with a lot of coeds. She would bet he got a lot of attention from the women there too.

"He loves you," Quinn told her, surprising Sam. Her eyes flew to his. "You looked for a second like someone had drowned your kitten."

"I'll protect your virtue," Sam tried to tease, but the look in Quinn's eyes told her that he realized what she was doing.

"No way, Sammy," Quinn shook his head. "There is no way in the world he even looks at someone else."

Sam nodded slowly, squealing when Quinn grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"We'd kick his ass if he ever did," Quinn told her. "I know him and he wouldn't."

Sam nodded again, a tight smile on her lips. She knew Jake. He would never betray her. They loved each other too much to ever do that to the other.

Still, Sam felt a cold hand grip her heart and she tried to shake it off. Quinn looked down at her worriedly but Sam couldn't meet his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

A little while later, after the alcohol had flowed for awhile, the party got even more raucous. Sam was shocked as she went to use the restroom to see girls actually being intimate with some of the guys in an open room. It was obvious that all involved were drunk. Some guys who were watching were urging on those who were participating.

When she came back to where Bryan and Quinn were standing, they could tell she was upset. She looked pale to them.

"What's wrong, Sammy," Bryan asked, putting an arm around her waist.

Sam looked up at him and they could see how wide her eyes were.

"What?" Quinn wondered. "Did someone bother you?"

"No," Sam quickly told him. "There are people, uh, having, uh, in the other room."

Both guys looked towards where she pointed. She was surprised that neither went towards where she pointed. Maybe the twins _were_ growing up.

"I think it's pretty typical at college parties these days," Bryan said. Quinn nodded.

"Really?" Sam yelped. "Are we so backwoods that this shocks me?"

"You are pretty sheltered," Quinn pointed out.

"Not that much," Sam argued. "I grew up with you guys."

"You were still pretty sheltered," Bryan told her. "We toned down a lot of our jokes and stuff when you were around."

"Do you want to leave?" Quinn asked.

Sam looked to where Jen was still dancing with Eric. She shook her head.

"I'll just stay away from that part of the house," Sam told the twins. "Don't tell Jake, okay?"

"That you stayed away from the sex room?" Bryan laughed.

Sam slugged him as Quinn started to laugh also.

"I just can't imagine doing that with everyone watching," Sam shivered.

"There's a lot of alcohol involved, Sammy," Quinn said.

"There's not enough alcohol in the world for me to do that," Sam retorted. Quinn and Bryan started to grin at her. "If either of you even mentions a table I will blacken both of your eyes."

Bryan and Quinn burst out laughing and Sam slugged their arms.

"We need to dance, Sammy," Bryan grabbed her hand and brought her out to the dance floor. Quinn followed and the three of them danced together.

When Quinn scooted up behind her, Sam turned to look at him.

"Oh now that you're wife isn't here, you plan on humping me?" Sam grinned.

"I hadn't planned on it, but thanks for the suggestion," Quinn put his arm around her waist as they danced. He moved up closer to her, but unlike previous times, he didn't move up too closely to her.

"Wow, married life has changed you," Sam grinned at him.

"I love her," Quinn shrugged.

"Very obviously so," Sam continued to grin at him.

They laughed as Sam danced around him before moving in front of Bryan. He draped an arm over her shoulder as they moved together. Quinn moved in behind her again.

"I'm an Ely sandwich," Sam laughed. The twins laughed with her.

"A couple of years ago and we might have really shown you what that meant," Bryan teased. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock.

Bryan started to laugh at her expression and Quinn joined in.

Sam shook her head at them, then started to tease them both with her dancing. Both of the twins eyes glazed over as she danced. She danced in front of Quinn.

Sam stood back up and he laughed. Bryan put his hands on her butt as she shook it to the beat of the music.

Their dancing, or rather Sam's dancing, didn't go unnoticed by some of the frat boys watching and drinking. Their eyes met, wondering who she was. They were jealous of the two guys she was dancing with and they wondered if she'd be a willing participant if they asked her to dance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sam called Jake before she went to sleep that night. It was obvious that she had woken him up.

"I'm sorry, I'll call you back in the morning," Sam told him.

"No, that's all right," Jake yawned. "Did you just get in?"

"Yeah," Sam said. "I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep."

"I'm glad you called," Jake told her. "Did you have fun with the twins?"

Sam laughed huskily in her ear.

"Do I want to know?" Jake teased.

"I'm laughing because of how that sounded," Sam responded.

"Ah, you would take it that way," Jake chuckled.

"I remarked to them while we were dancing that I felt I was in an Ely sandwich," Sam went on.

Jake groaned.

"They told me that a few years ago they might have shown me what that meant," Sam laughed. "They've changed."

"Yeah they have," Jake agreed. "They've really settled down, finally."

"I was a bit surprised," Sam admitted.

"Debi's done a lot of good for Quinn," Jake said. "So has Cara for Bryan."

"I'm happy for them both," Sam murmured.

"I'm happier for me," Jake told her.

_My gosh, was he sweet or what?_

"I love you a lot," Sam whispered.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake whispered back to her. He stifled another yawn.

"Want me to let you go?" Sam asked.

"No," Jake shook his head even though she couldn't see him.

"Your cousin is frat boy," Sam told him.

"What?"

"Eric," Sam said. "He's a frat boy."

"You went to a frat party?" she could hear the concern in Jake's voice.

"With Bryan and Quinn," Sam reminded him. "Jen too. Plus your cousin."

"He might be my cousin, but we don't know him all that well," Jake pointed out.

"I know," Sam said. "I stayed with Bryan and Quinn."

Jake relaxed. Though he hadn't been to any frat parties, he had heard things. They could be pretty wild and he was concerned with Sam going. He didn't dare say anything. She'd get angry that he didn't trust her or that she couldn't take care of herself.

"Jen likes Eric," Sam went on, glancing at Jen who was sleeping in the bed next to her.

"Well that clinches it," Jake drawled.

"Clinches what?"

"That my cousin is someone to stay away from, Brat," Jake answered.

"Jake," Sam groaned as she laughed.

He chuckled and the deep sound of it in her ear made her shiver.

"Where are the twins now?" Jake asked.

"At the frat house," Sam responded.

"Really?" Jake was surprised.

"Eric offered," Sam told him. "It was either stay there or sleep with Jen and I."

"What?" Jake yelped.

"They brought clothes to sleep in," Sam said.

"And you believed that?" Jake wondered.

Sam giggled. "Don't you trust me?"

"I trust you with my soul, Brat," Jake responded. "I'm not so sure I trust the twins."

"Quinn's married," Sam reminded him. "Bryan's in a relationship."

"Have you forgotten Quinn wore a hammock for a couple of years?" Jake laughed.

"Yeah but he didn't cheat on Debi," Sam pointed out.

"I'm teasing Samantha," Jake told her. "I just don't know how I feel about you sharing a bed with my brothers."

"Well I'm not," Sam said. "I'm only sharing my bed with Jingles."

"Well that's a relief," Jake chuckled. "I can put up with you sharing your bed with a stuffed horse."

Sam laughed softly so she wouldn't wake Jen.

"I'd rather share it with you," Sam's voice dropped.

"Me too," Jake sighed. "Soon."

"Four years," Sam sighed.

"Four years is nothing compared to the rest of our lives," Jake reminded her.

"You're right," Sam conceded. "We have eons to be together."

"I'm not sure about eons, but lots of time," Jake said.

"It's enough," Sam told him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sam was at Three Ponies when Jake pulled in. She could see his surprise at finding her there, but then saw his white smile. She was there to see Toby, but quickly forgot him when she saw Jake.

He had barely stopped his Avalanche before Sam was next to the vehicle and fairly jumping up and down in excitement. She heard the door locks open when he shut it off and she opened the driver's door and leapt in.

"Oomph," Jake grunted when Sam landed in his lap. "I'm happy to see you too, Brat."

"Shut up and kiss me," Sam's mouth found his.

Jake chuckled against her lips until the two of them were swept up in their kiss. His hands tangled in her auburn hair as the kiss deepened. Her tongue touched his bottom lip before he opened his mouth to her, their tongues then dancing, tangling.

Sam whimpered and Jake pulled away from her. Both of them were gasping for breath.

"We're going to town tonight," Jake declared.

"Do you expect me to argue?" Sam laughed in disbelief.

Jake chuckled, his soft, full lips finding hers again.

Jake chuckled, getting out behind her. "Why are you here, anyway?"

Sam gave him a startled look.

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it," Jake scolded her.

"I came to see my horse," Sam told him.

Jake looked towards the pasture, seeing Toby standing at the pasture gate. He nodded.

"How about we go for a ride later," Jake said.

"I thought we already determined we would," Sam gave him a look. Jake's mouth twitched before he threw back his head and laughed outright. Sam loved his laughter and fingered the small dimple that appeared in his cheek.

He turned his head and kissed her finger. Sam's heart melted and he saw it in her eyes.

"I've missed you," Jake told her.

Sam put her hands on his shoulders, standing on her tiptoes to nibble on his bottom lip. He surprised her by putting his arm around her waist and kissing her back.

"We need to go in since I'm sure my family is watching out the window," Jake told her.

"Your mom is prolly anxious to hug you too," Sam said. Jake grimaced and she couldn't help the grin.

"Oh shuddup," Jake grumbled and Sam giggled.

He smiled at her, taking her hand with one of his while carrying his bag with the other. Together they walked towards the big stone house.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jake groaned to himself as Sam came down the stairs later that evening. They were headed into Darton to get something to eat, if they lasted that long, before spending time together in a hotel. At this point, Jake didn't think they'd make it to dinner.

Sam was wearing a sweater that did nothing to hide her figure. Her bra peeked out from the neckline, only emphasizing and drawing the eye to her chest. She glanced at him from under her lashes and saw the hunger in his eyes. Her tiny pink tongue licked her upper lip and she almost heard him growl as he stood in the kitchen.

Jake took a couple of steps towards the front door, grabbing a coat and practically throwing it at her.

"I can't wear this one," Sam shook her head. "It doesn't match my outfit."

Jake groaned in frustration as she walked to the front porch to get another coat. He noticed the piping on the back flap pockets of the black jeans she was wearing. As if he needed anything to notice her butt, which he was going to spank soon if she didn't get a move on and get into his truck.

When she put on her black leather coat with the fleece lining, Jake took her arm, propelling her through the front door before she could stall any more.

"I'm leaving," Sam yelled over her shoulder. She wasn't sure if anyone heard her since Jake slammed the door shut as soon as they were through it.

"What's wrong?" Sam glanced up at him.

Jake gave her a look and Sam saw the blackness of his eyes.

"I'm sorry," Sam murmured, getting into the Avalanche when he opened the door for her.

Jake gave a curt nod and went around to the driver's side door. He slid in behind the steering wheel and glanced over as she put on her seatbelt.

"I'm sorry," Jake told her. "It's not your fault. Well it is, but not really." His mouth twitched.

He drove towards Darton as if the hounds of hell were after him, which in a way they were. Sam gripped the armrests tightly, glancing over at him with humor in her eyes.

When they reached Darton, he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"We're not going to eat first?" Sam wondered, earning a look from Jake. She shut up after that.

He stopped at the office and got out of the Avalanche. Jake was back within minutes and still not saying anything to her, he drove around to the back of the hotel. Since he hadn't put on his seatbelt again, the reminder dinged.

Jake parked the truck and got out. Sam scrambled out of the passenger seat and followed him to the room. Jake was putting the key card in the slot and kicking the door open. When she reached him, he pushed her into the room, kicking the door shut behind him.

He brought her up against his body, promising her much.

Sam's legs wrapped around his waist and he lowered her onto the large bed.

Sam was on fire. He was punishing her for teasing him and she loved it.

He joined her on the bed and made sweet love to her.

"Oh dear gawd," Sam groaned when she was able to talk.

Jake choked out a laugh. He could feel the sweat pouring out of his pores, mingling with hers. It was almost as if they were scenting each other against others.

He flopped on his back next to her, his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. She lifted one of her legs and put it over his, still not wanting to be too far from him.

Sam rolled towards him and their lips met. He kissed her lips as if he needed them for sustenance. He _did_ need them or he would die. For a second, he felt the cold clutch of fear grab his heart. Jake wrapped his arms around her, not ever wanting to let her go.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

They ordered Chinese take out instead of going anywhere. When the delivery guy knocked at the hotel door Jake slipped on his jeans and answered it, paying for the food and then bringing it back to the bed where Sam awaited him.

They opened the containers and started to eat. Sam would have a few bites of the Sesame chicken, then hand Jake the container. He'd hand her the Moo shu pork.

When they were stuffed and both swore they couldn't eat anymore, Jake handed her one of the fortune cookies.

"I hate these things," Sam complained. She dodged the grab by Jake to take it back and broke hers open. "They always are so generalized that they don't mean anything."

"So what do you want?" Jake chuckled. "The winning lottery numbers?"

"That would be nice," Sam laughed and looked down at the little slip of paper as she popped the hard cookie into her mouth.

Jake saw her frown.

"What's it say?" Jake wondered.

Sam looked shook and her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

Jake grabbed the paper out of her small hand and read it.

_You will try to hold tight, but will lose what your heart desires most._

His eyes met hers and he saw the tears already in hers.

"They aren't real, Brat," Jake reminded her.

Sam nodded her head, her tears running down her cheeks. Just to prove her wrong, Jake opened his, tossing the hard cookie parts on the table next to the bed and pulling open the paper within.

_Pain, suffering and trials build character. Will you survive? Yes, but you may wish you hadn't._

"What's yours say?" Sam asked, her voice husky as she wiped her tears.

"You know the same old, 'You will live a long, happy life'," Jake shrugged crumbling the paper in his hand and putting into one of the food containers. He didn't want to admit that he too was shaken at the fortune in the cookie.

Sam tilted her head at him, not believing him.

Once they had cleared away the food and the containers, Jake stripped back out of his jeans and Sam lay in his arms as they lay together under the covers. She wanted him to hold her and comfort her.

"I love you," she whispered, conscious of how inadequate the words were. Sam felt the tears sting her eyes, overcome with emotion towards him.

Jake felt the tear hit him and he comforted her. Sam continued to weep, unable to stop herself.

"Shhh, I love you," Jake whispered in her ear, his kiss following.

Sam could only nod. She was loath to ever leave his arms. She felt silly, but she was frightened by what her fortune cookie had said. She knew Jake well enough to know that he had lied about what his had said.

Jake's mouth found hers and they tenderly and gently kissed. Both knew how this would end, but also knew how this joining would touch the soul of the other.

Sam lay back and brought Jake with her, his arms staying around her. Their lips met again, tenderly. Each tried to tell the other how they felt about them with just their kiss.

Jake's hands brushed back the hair from her face as he kissed her eyes. Sam shut her eyes as she felt the gentle touch of his lips over her eyes. He tenderly kissed away any remaining tears, causing Sam to cry anew.

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with emotion. She saw the wetness in Jake's eyes as he looked down upon her.

Their lips met again, then again. Their kisses were almost chaste, not showing the hunger for each other that usually bubbled just below the surface.

Finally, Jake swept his tongue over Sam's bottom lip and she welcomed it. Still gently and tenderly he kissed her, their tongues touching, sweeping over the other then touching again.

"Oh Jake," Sam gasped as they slowly made love to the other again.

Their souls touched. Sam didn't look away from his deep haunting brown eyes.

Each could see the love the other had for them and as they lay together afterwards their arms around the other they each knew that tonight had been something very special.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The two of them had spent most of the night making love to the other, resting and sleeping for short periods of time before starting anew. Sam was amazed that she wasn't exhausted for her lack of sleep. Instead, she felt wonderful and more in love with Jake than she thought humanly possible.

He told her the same with his eyes as he kissed her. My goodness, telling her he loved her seemed too inadequate anymore.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?" Jake asked as he dropped her off at River Bend.

Sam nodded. "Okay." She smiled softly at him. "I love you."

"I adore you, Brat," Jake smiled back at her.

"Nobody could love you more than I love you," Sam felt she needed to tell him that. She wasn't sure why and she didn't return his smile.

"I know," Jake's face lost its smile. He too was very serious. "It will be all right, Samantha."

Sam bit her lip, nodding quickly. Jake wasn't fooled. She was spooked, just as he was, by the fortune cookies.

"They're cookies," Jake told her again. "Nothing but cookies."

Sam nodded, nuzzling into him for a moment. She needed to feel his hard chest, his hard body, smell his scent. She felt herself relaxing as she always did when she nuzzled into him.

"I'll see you in a few weeks," Jake promised.

"Okay," Sam murmured, not moving away from him.

"We'll have three weeks over Christmas," Jake went on.

Sam nodded again, nuzzling further into his neck.

_My gosh, he hated to leave her, she was so sweet._

Sam kissed him one more time before she opened the truck door and got out. Their eyes met again before she sighed and shut the door.

Jake watched her as she walked towards the house. She turned just before going inside to give him a small wave and a smile before shutting the door behind her.

Jake pulled out of River Bend and drove towards home. He hated dropping her off. If he had it his way, they'd go off to college together and be together forever.

As he turned into Three Ponies, the coldness gripped his heart again, making him gasp. Jake wanted to turn around and rush back to River Bend, take Sam into his arms and never let her go.

He took out his phone, calling Sam while he still sat in his truck.

"Hey," Sam's voice was nearly a whisper.

"Come ride with us today," Jake asked her.

"Where will you be?" Sam wondered.

Jake told her and Sam nodded, even though he couldn't see her.

"I'll change, drive over to Three Ponies and grab Toby, then meet you out there," Sam told him.

"Great," Jake responded. "I love you, Brat."

"I adore you, Jake Ely," Sam whispered.

"I'll see you soon," Jake hung up, leaving the truck and heading for the house. He wanted to change, putting on a few more layers and his boots and spurs before going out with his brothers.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Good morning, Jake," Maxine greeted him when he came inside.

"Hey Jake," Nate looked up from breakfast. Vanessa smiled at Jake and Jake smiled back.

"Are you coming out with us today?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah," Jake flicked his gaze to Bryan's. "Sam's coming over too."

He became uncomfortable under everyone's scrutiny. Jake excused himself to head to his room to change.

"The boy is totally hooked," Quinn grinned.

"Well I hope so since he's engaged to her," Maxine rolled her eyes at the younger of the twins.

"Do you want to ride out with us, Debs?" Quinn asked.

"No, Vanis and I are going baby shopping," Debi answered.

"You can buy babies?" Quinn teased.

Debi swatted him.

"No more hanging out with Sammy," Quinn told her, putting his arm around her shoulder. "She's a bad influence on you."

"I like Sam," Vanis said. "I especially like the way she sasses you all back."

Debi and Vanessa laughed and high fived across the table. Maxine smiled as she put the rest of the breakfast on the large kitchen table. She loved that all the wives and fiancées got along with each other. She put her arm briefly around Bryan's shoulders, giving him a kiss on his cheek. Maxine hoped Bryan and Cara decided someday that they wanted to marry also. Bryan smiled at his mother before helping himself to the food.

Jake came back in, tucking his t-shirt into his jeans before buttoning up the clean flannel shirt he had on over the t-shirt. Maxine straightened the collar of his flannel shirt for him. Jake darkened, but didn't move away from his mother.

"Thanks," Jake murmured before grabbing a mug and pouring himself a cup of coffee, then sliding into one of the chairs at the table. He helped himself to some of the food.

"Dad at work?" Jake asked, glancing at Maxine.

"Yes," she answered her son. "He wants you boys to check the fencing in the south pasture."

All four of the guys groaned. They hated riding fence. At least he'd have Sam with him. It should make the time go faster.

He was going to have to leave to go back to college tomorrow which meant he wanted to spend as much time with Sam today as possible.

"You're bringing Sam by for dinner tonight?" Maxine broke through Jake's thoughts.

"Sure if you want me to," Jake had wanted to spend another night with Sam in Darton.

"I do," Maxine hugged her youngest son. "We don't see enough of Samantha since she left for college."

"Maybe Eric will come home with them sometime," Bryan said, earning a look from Jake.

"How weird is that, she finds your cousin at the same college," Vanessa mused.

"I can't wait to see Eric again," Maxine smiled. "He was always a precocious boy."

"He's a frat boy," Quinn stated.

Jake looked at Quinn.

"He's okay," Quinn told him, knowing what his brother wanted.

"So you say," Jake murmured. He wasn't so sure.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The year flew by for Sam. She had spent most of both her Christmas and spring break with Jake. Either they went out onto the range together or they spent time together in a hotel room in Darton. Both felt an almost desperate need to be with the other.

Kit and Cricket got married in April in Hawaii. Maxine and Luke flew to Hawaii to be there. Adam went along with Sherri since he was Kit's best man. The other Elys stayed home since they couldn't afford to send the whole family to Hawaii.

Sam stayed at the Ely house with Jake while Maxine and Luke were in Hawaii. With Nate and Vanis in the little house and Quinn and Debi in their house, Jake and Sam had the house practically to themselves. Bryan was in and out with Cara. A couple of nights, Cara stayed with Bryan.

Sam knew Bryan would be proposing to Cara soon and she was thrilled for him. She liked Cara and she seemed to fit in with the other Ely women.

While home for spring break, Sam went through her house with Jake, going over everything that Quinn, Bryan and Nate had done and putting in requests for what she wanted.

"This is our bedroom?" Sam was amazed at the size.

"I think we'll need it," Jake gave her a look which warmed Sam up immediately.

"What sized bed?" Sam wondered.

"I thought king, but I'm not sure I want you that far away from me when we sleep," Jake told her.

"Don't you know I'll always sleep in your arms?" Sam's hand trailed down his strong jaw. "It doesn't matter how big the bed is, I'll only sleep next to you."

Jake took her small wrist in one of his large hands, turning it until he could press his full lips against her palm.

"We might need the king sized bed for other things then," Jake's eyes had darkened.

"The only king sized anything I need is you," Sam told him, her eyes smoldering at him with her meaning. She leaned into his chest.

"Careful Brat," Jake warned her. "We'll be christening the house and we don't have a bed."

"So?" Sam practically cooed at him.

"We don't have a table either," Jake teased.

"Where's that sturdy table you promised me?" Sam murmured.

"Being delivered tomorrow," Jake chuckled.

"That won't do us any good today, now will it?" Sam licked his bottom lip.

"You're determined aren't you?" Jake asked after sucking her tongue into his mouth for a moment.

Her eyes never leaving his, she started disrobing.

"Does this tell you how determined I am?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jake's mouth crushed down on hers

Sam broke away from him and backed up against the nearest wall, Jake following her.

They both heard the crunching sound of the drywall cracking as they made love, but at the moment they could care less.

Their breathing was raspy in the empty room in the empty half-finished house afterwards, but neither was in a hurry to end their being together.

"We broke our new house didn't we?" Sam gasped out a bit later. She stifled down a giggle.

Jake took her away from the wall to look behind her. He tried to choke back the snort, but he couldn't and just gave into it, laughing as he looked at the damage to the walls.

Clear as day was a dent in the wall in the shape of Sam's butt.

Sam turned around to look at it and her jaw dropped. Then she swatted Jake alongside the head with her hand.

"Stop laughing," Sam tried to be indignant but it was hard. She knew she was in for it from Jake's brothers.

Jake only laughed harder, gently pressing her against the wall next to the damage as he laughed. Sam couldn't help the giggle.

"My gosh, can we fix it so they don't see it?" Sam asked.

"No," Jake continued to laugh. "I don't have the time before I go back."

"Can we just rip it out and say somebody broke in and tore out a chunk?" Sam wondered, making Jake sputter with laughter. "Stop laughing!"

"I'm thinking we should leave it there as sort of a trophy," Jake teased.

"Jake!" Sam swatted him again.

"There's no way out of this is there?" Sam sighed as she bit back another giggle.

"No Brat, I don't think there is," Jake told her.

"We can't blame one of them?" Sam wondered.

"How?" Jake barked out a laugh.

"I don't know," Sam huffed. "I'm just thinking out loud."

"I don't see how," Jake shook his head, his dimples popping in his cheeks as he alternated between grinning and laughing.

"I hate to think how they're going to use this against me," Sam sighed, picking up her clothes and starting to put them on.

Jake had no idea how they would either, he just knew they would.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Sure enough, Sam and Jen were barely over the border to California a few days later when Sam's phone indicated a text message. She glanced at it while Jen drove and saw it was from Quinn.

Sam opened her phone to see a picture of the wall that Quinn had sent her. She groaned. She decided to try and bluff her way through it.

_What did u do to my house? _

_What did I do to ur house? Sammy that's not my butt in the wall._

_Debi's?_

It was a few minutes before Sam received another text.

_No not Debi's either. Nice try though. Y don't u and Jakey make love like normal people and stop trying to tear down the house while doing it?_

Sam couldn't help the snort.

_What fun is that?_

_LOL Sammy, so u admit it_

_No I don't admit anything_

_K Sammy whatever u say_

_That's what I say_

_Talk to u soon_

"What's funny?" Jen asked, glancing over at Sam.

"Quinn," Sam answered, shutting her phone. "He thinks he's funny."

"He usually is," Jen laughed.

"He _thinks_ he's funny," Sam repeated with a laugh of her own.

"Okay, okay," Jen shook her head. "He _thinks_ he's funny."

"So are you excited?" Sam asked Jen.

"About?" Jen wondered.

"Seeing Eric again," Sam clarified.

Jen met her eye and she couldn't deny it even if she wanted to.

"Yeah," Jen's face broke out into a smile. "I like him."

"I'm glad for you Jen," Sam returned Jen's smile. "I wish his cousin went to our college."

Jen laughed. "Yeah I bet you do."

"I miss him," Sam murmured.

"I know you do," Jen told her, glancing quickly at her. "I don't understand why, but I know you do."

Jen giggled when Sam's head whipped around to look at her.

"You're lucky you're driving, Kenworthy," Sam grumbled, but she was laughing.

"Why do you think I said it?" Jen grinned at her friend.

"Can you believe just a few more months and we're done our first year of college?" Sam changed the subject.

"No," Jen shook her head. "Oh I forgot to tell you, I'm volunteering a couple of days from now when the farrier comes to the large animal clinic. Do you want to come?"

"To do what? Hold horses?" Sam asked.

Jen nodded.

"Sure," Sam told her. "I'd love to."

"I figure you and I both have horse experience," Jen said.

"A bit," Sam laughed.

"Toby looks great," Jen continued.

The two girls had met on the playa a couple of times while off on spring break.

"He's a nice horse," Sam sighed.

"You upset about Cody having Ace?" Jen asked.

"Not really, I guess," Sam responded. "He's the perfect horse for him."

"Small?" Jen teased.

"Small and trustworthy," Sam grinned.

"When's Brynna due?" Jen asked.

"Soon," Sam murmured. "At least she's gone to term with this one."

Jen nodded. "Vanis?"

"July, I think," Sam told her. "I can't believe Nate's going to be a dad."

"He'll make a good one," Jen said.

"They all will," Sam flicked her eyes to Jen. "They're big kids themselves."

"Kit's now married too," Jen shook her head.

"Barely, but yeah," Sam nodded slowly. "Bryan's going to ask Cara to marry him soon. They'll all be married before Jake and I."

Jen heard Sam's sigh.

"Go to Reno," Jen shrugged.

"I thought about it," Sam admitted. "Though once I'm married to Jake I don't ever want to sleep apart from him. Since he still has another year and I have three, it doesn't make sense to go to Reno."

"It will pass quickly," Jen assured her.

"I hope so," Sam murmured.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The girls were surprised to see Eric and some of his frat brothers waiting for them in the parking lot when they pulled in. Sam and Jen glanced at each other and Sam couldn't help the grin.

"Oh shut up," Jen grumbled, but Sam could see that Jen was pleased that Eric had come to see her.

"How'd he know when we'd pull in?" Sam wondered.

"I text him before I left the house," Jen admitted.

"I guess he can add, huh?" Sam teased.

"Oh shut up," Jen giggled, pulling in near the guys.

The girls knew most of the guys, having seen them at some of the frat parties they had attended. Sam met the eyes of someone she hadn't seen before though.

He had to have the blondest hair she had ever seen, even more blond than Jen's. It was almost white. His eyes looked like blue ice in his face.

"Who's that?" Sam nodded towards the new guy.

"No clue," Jen shook her head as she shut off the car. "It's not every day someone has lighter hair than me."

Sam nodded, getting out of the car and greeting Eric's friends.

"Hey guys," Sam sorta gave a wave and the guys greeted her.

"Did you have a good time at home, Sam?" Eric asked her.

"Sure did," Sam smiled at Jake's cousin before he turned to greet Jen.

"Let me help you with your bag," one of the guys said to Sam.

"Thanks, but I have it," Sam smiled softly as she grabbed her bag.

"I don't think we met," the new blond guy said to Sam. "I'm Craig."

"Hi Craig, I'm Sam," Sam met the light blue eyes with her brown ones. They were almost iced blue they were so light. "Are you a frat boy too?"

"Yeah," Craig smiled. "So are you coming over tonight for one of our parties?"

"I don't know," Sam glanced at Jen who was talking quietly with Eric. "I should prolly get some sleep."

"You didn't sleep while home, Sam?" one of the other guys, Gary, asked.

"Not that much," Sam shook her head. "Our fathers put us to work," Sam nodded towards Jen, "then getting reacquainted with friends."

"Like Eric's cousin?" Gary teased.

Sam's phone went off and she took it out of her pocket to look at who the text was from. Darn it. It was from Bryan and Sam was sure it had something to do with the wall.

"Yeah, Eric's cousin," Sam murmured, ignoring the text from Bryan. "This is another cousin. I should get in so I can answer it."

"That's right you know Eric's cousins," Craig said, drawing Sam's eyes to his again.

"They're my brothers," Sam told him.

"Sam's marrying her brother," another of the guys, Paul, teased.

Sam chuckled. "That's right. In a little over three years."

"Her brother?" Craig gave her a confused look.

Everyone else laughed.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own," Sam told him. "See you guys."

"Bye Sam," the guys said as she started towards the dorm. She glanced over her shoulder to see Jen give Eric a kiss. Sam couldn't help the smile. Then her eyes were drawn to Craig again and she saw him watching her, a soft smile on his face.

Sam hoped he didn't think the smile over her shoulder had been for him. She shrugged, forgetting about him almost immediately as she thought about what Bryan might have text her.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Sam laughed at Bryan's text when she got into the dorm and tossed her things down on the floor. She relaxed on the bed and opened her phone.

"Oh my gosh," Sam couldn't help the blush. Sure enough, Bryan was teasing her about the wall.

_We've decided not 2 fix it._

_U better fix it b4 my dad sees it, _she text him back.

_Butt Sammy!_

_Har-har. Is that the best u can do Bryan?_

_It's the best and leave it PG-13._

_LOL I appreciate that. U never know who's watching._

_I'll give u more when I c u in person._

_G thanks._

_ne time Sammy. Luv ya!_

_Love u 2_

_U have an incredible butt, little sis_

_Bryan!_

_3_

Sam was still smiling when Jen came into the dorm room.

"Kissing Eric, huh?" Sam grinned.

"He kisses good too," Jen grinned back, flopping down on her bed. "So are we going tonight?"

"Do you think that's wise?" Sam wondered.

"We don't have to stay long," Jen told her.

"Aren't you tired?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but not so much as to not want to see Eric," Jen laughed.

"You need me to go don't you?" Sam sighed.

"I feel better if you do," Jen said.

"Okay, okay," Sam waved her hand in surrender. "But I'm leaving no later than ten o'clock."

Jen opened her mouth as if to protest, but Sam raised her eyebrows and Jen's mouth shut with a loud snap. The two friends laughed.

Sam glanced at her watch.

"Time to call Jake?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "I miss hearing his voice."

"You heard his voice yesterday," Jen reminded her with a smile.

"I miss hearing his voice," Sam smiled back and the two laughed again.

"I'll take a shower while you talk to Ely," Jen got up and stretched.

"I'll let him know you'll be going out with his cousin," Sam grinned.

"Going out doesn't mean I'm joining the family," Jen warned her.

"Yet," Sam's grin grew.

"Yet," Jen grinned back. "I like him, Sam."

"I know you do," Sam nodded. "He seems like a good guy."

"How about that other one today," Jen said.

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"Craig? Greg?" Jen shrugged.

"The one with the almost white hair," Sam said.

Jen nodded. "I've never seen someone with that color hair that wasn't seventy years old."

Sam snorted. "Maybe he is and he just doesn't show his age."

"Seventy and still in college?" Jen laughed.

"Well I could see me still trying to pass math at age seventy," Sam joked.

The two of them laughed together.

"Go call Jake," Jen started towards the bathroom.

"Okay," Sam couldn't help the smile as she took out her phone and dialed Jake's.

"Hey," Jake answered his phone. "Arrive safely?"

"Yes," Sam told him. "I miss you."

"I miss you too," Jake murmured. "I got a text from Quinn."

Sam groaned and Jake chuckled.

"Yeah, he gave it to me pretty good," Jake said.

"Me too," Sam admitted.

"He didn't," Jake groaned.

"He did," Sam told him. "Bryan too."

"How bad was it?" Jake asked.

"Not as bad as it could have been," Sam laughed. "Quinn said he didn't want to fix it."

"He wants to bronze it," Jake told her.

Sam groaned as she laughed.

"Bryan just wants to leave it as a testament to your butt," Jake continued.

"Your brothers are pervs," Sam blushed, but she was laughing.

"All guys are pervs," Jake reminded her.

"You're my perv," Sam murmured.

"Yes sweetheart, I am," Jake's voice was caressing.

"Just a few more months and we can be together all summer," Sam sighed.

"We'll be in Reno for a few days for Adam's wedding," Jake said.

"What are you saying?" Sam was surprised.

"That we'll be in Reno together for a few days," Jake repeated. "We're not eloping."

Sam had to admit she was disappointed.

"Okay," Sam murmured.

Jen came out of the bathroom, surprised that Sam was still talking to Jake.

"I need to go," Sam told him. "Jen's seeing your cousin tonight and she wants me to chaperone."

"They're that far along?" Jake almost yelped.

"No, I'm joking," Sam giggled.

"Don't' you have class tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"Yeah and I'm coming home early," Sam promised.

"Okay," Jake said and Sam could hear in his voice he wasn't very happy.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow," Sam said. "I love you."

"I adore you, Brat," Jake responded as they hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Sam was bored. She was at the frat party with Jen, but Jen was spending all her time with Eric, leaving Sam to fend for herself.

Some of Eric's frat brothers were talking to Sam, but she wasn't paying that close attention. Craig was in the group and trying to get Sam's attention.

"Do you want something to drink, Sam?" he asked, pointing at the table which was lined up with various kinds of alcoholic drinks.

"Thanks but no," Sam shook her head.

"You don't drink?" Craig wondered. "You come to a frat party and aren't drinking?"

"I'm eighteen," Sam told him. "I'm not old enough to drink."

"Most of the people here are underage," Craig shrugged. "How about some champagne? We have a couple of bottles in the fridge."

Sam couldn't help the shudder.

"Uh, no thanks," Sam managed to say.

Craig looked at her and Sam couldn't gauge the look.

"You don't like champagne?" he asked. "I thought all girls liked champagne."

Sam shook her head. "Long story, but no I can't stand champagne. Or the after effects."

"Sounds like someone had a champagne hangover," Pete, one of the frat boys laughed.

Sam couldn't help the laugh. "That obvious, huh?"

"So you liked it but then had a hangover?" Craig persisted.

"I didn't think I was feeling anything until the next morning," Sam admitted. "It was miserable."

"Where was this?" Craig wondered. "At one of our parties?"

"No," Sam shook her head. "A few New Year's Eves ago. I still can't do champagne toasts at weddings."

"How about a soda then?" Craig asked her.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks," Sam insisted. "I'm not staying that much longer."

She turned away from his gaze and looked at the people who were dancing.

"Do you dance?" Craig had seen where she was looking.

"Yes, but not tonight," Sam murmured.

"Too bad," Craig said. "I bet you're a good dancer."

Sam shrugged. She glanced at her watch and saw it was almost ten o'clock. Thank goodness. She looked around for Jen but didn't see her anywhere.

"Excuse me, I need to find Jen," Sam said to the guys and started walking around the house, looking for her friend.

"Nice butt on that one," one of the guys remarked as Sam walked away from them.

The others concurred.

Craig watched her with a slight smile on his face. He wanted her. She was a pretty girl with a body to die for. She seemed totally unaware of it also. She was also a bit of a challenge and Craig loved challenges.

Sam found Jen in the kitchen getting a soda.

"It's ten o'clock Jen," Sam told her. "Are you ready to go?"

"It is?" Jen yelped, looking at the clock in disbelief. "Shoot. I don't suppose you'll stay a bit longer."

Sam shook her head, not reminding Jen that she hadn't really wanted to come at all.

"Okay, let me say goodbye to Eric," Jen sighed, going to look for Jake's cousin.

Sam nodded, hoping it wouldn't take Jen too long. She was tired and wanted to get a good night's sleep before starting her classes again tomorrow.

"You're still here," Craig startled Sam when he came up next to her.

"Waiting for Jen to say goodnight to Eric," Sam explained.

"Do you need me to escort you to your dorm?" Craig offered.

"No, thanks," Sam shook her head. "It's not that far."

"I can drive you," Craig said.

"I enjoy the walk," Sam told him.

"Okay," Craig shrugged like it was her loss.

"Ready?" Jen came back, surprised to see Sam talking with Craig.

"Yep," Sam nodded.

"Good night, Sam," Craig said as they were leaving.

Both Jen and Sam looked back at Craig in surprise. His light blue eyes showed interest.

"He's got a crush," Jen teased as they walked back to the dorm.

"Well won't he be disappointed," Sam scoffed. "I'm not interested in the least."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The first thing Sam saw when she pulled into River Bend was Witch tied to the hitching rail in front of the round pen. Being careful as she parked her Mustang, Sam craned her head around, trying to find Jake. She peered through the rails of the round pen and saw a horse moving around inside.

She turned off the vehicle and opened the driver's door forgetting that she was still buckled into her seat.

"Darn it," Sam muttered, trying to undo her seatbelt.

"Whatcha doin' Brat?" Jake's voice was next to her.

Sam looked up, still trying to get her belt undone. My gosh, she had missed him and he was so handsome!

Jake reached over and hit the button on her seatbelt, freeing her. Then he helped her up, catching her when she leapt into his arms. Their lips met briefly, to break apart to meet again, this time more tenderly.

"I've missed you," Sam murmured into his neck as she hugged him. "When did you get home?"

"Yesterday," Jake told her, hugging her tightly to him. "I've missed you too." He loved the feel of her in his arms. He had spoken the truth. He had missed her greatly and couldn't wait to get home to see her again.

"Are you here to work a horse?" Sam asked, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Yeah, that's the only reason I'm here," he teased and Sam laughed against his mouth. She teasingly bit his lip and he chuckled. She couldn't resist kissing his mouth again.

"Are we going out later?" Sam asked tilting her head at him when he put her down.

"I hope so," Jake told her. "I need to be with you."

Sam snorted. Then she sighed.

"I adore you, Samantha Anne," he told her.

"Oh Jake," Sam shook her head as she looked up at him. "Don't you know how much I love you? I can't even find the words."

Jake felt very humbled there in the yard. He also felt very turned on.

"I'll pick you up later," Jake told her. "We'll try to have dinner first, but I can't guarantee anything."

"You'll be my dinner," Sam grinned up at him, giving him another kiss. "No Chinese though." She shuddered and Jake knew she was remembering the fortune cookies.

"No," he shook his head. "No Chinese. We'll find something to eat." He grinned at her and she blushed.

"Why Samantha Anne," Jake teased, tugging his black Stetson further down over his eyes. "Why are you blushing?"

Sam swatted him.

"We'll go into town when I get done," Jake told her, serious now.

Sam nodded.

"I can't wait," Sam murmured, giving him another kiss. She watched him walk away towards the round pen and sighed, loving him a lot.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Sam went with Jake on roundup again this year. Nate didn't go because Vanis was so close to her due date.

Brynna had given birth to a little girl a week before roundup began. Dad was torn whether or not to stay home or go on roundup. Gram convinced him that Brynna could take care of herself and that Maxine was at the next ranch if Brynna needed her.

Debi went to her first roundup and Quinn was being overprotective. He was worried about her falling off a horse, getting hurt or a hundred different things.

Sam enjoyed having Debi there. The two women liked each other and Debi rode drag with Sam during the day.

It was during roundup that Debi started feeling ill in the mornings. Gram gave her a look the first time as Debi threw up behind one of the tents.

"Could you be pregnant, dear?" she asked.

Sam could tell that the idea never crossed Debi's mind. Then in the next instant, her face was radiant as she realized the truth.

"Oh my gosh," Debi's eyes were huge in her face. "I'm pregnant."

"Congratulations, Debi," Sam gave her a hug.

"Quinn's gonna be a daddy," Sam started to giggle.

"Lord help us all," Gram murmured before turning away.

Debi and Sam burst out laughing.

"Hey maybe you'll have twins," Sam grinned.

Debi groaned and threw up again.

Sam was repentant. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

"I didn't realize I was pregnant," Debi said. "Twins never occurred to me. Of course, it could be twins since Quinn is a twin. Oh my gosh, I could have twins."

Debi put her hands on her belly and Sam saw the radiant smile again.

"I need to find Quinn," Debi said suddenly. Sam watched as Debi ran towards camp. Sam followed at a distance.

"She's not going to ride is she?" Gram asked when Sam reached the camp.

"I'll make sure she realizes if she doesn't," Sam promised.

"She can ride with me," Gram said, and Sam nodded. She spied Jake saddling Witch and went to her tent to get her tack before joining him.

"What's going on?" Jake flicked his eyes to her.

"Debi might be pregnant," Sam told him with a smile.

Jake's hands stilled and he looked at her.

"Lord help us," Jake said and Sam swatted him with a laugh. Jake grinned crookedly at her.

"You're so mean," Sam told him as she started saddling Toby. "You're going to be an uncle."

"I'll be an uncle in a week or so," Jake reminded him.

"Debi could be carrying twins," Sam pointed out. She could tell Jake hadn't thought of that either.

"So could you," Jake responded.

"Not now though," Sam raised her eyebrows.

"Not now," Jake murmured. "Would you mind twins?"

"As long as they don't end up like Quinn," Sam teased and Jake's mouth twitched.

Debi rode with Gram the rest of the time on roundup. Quinn, everyone could tell, was thrilled with the idea that Debi could be pregnant.

"Lord knows we tried enough," Quinn announced to anyone to would listen.

The rest of them snorted.

"I guess statue boy had something in the tank, huh?" Sam teased.

"I tried telling you I didn't need to pad my hammock, Sammy," Quinn grinned at her.

Jake rolled his eyes.

"I may be sick," he grumbled under his breath.

"Hey, Jakey's pregnant too," Bryan shouted.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jake drove Sam to Reno for Adam's wedding. Adam had offered to let them stay in his house for a couple of days after the wedding. Sam was looking forward to it.

They were going up a day early to spend time with Kit and Cricket who had made the trip from Hawaii. They would be leaving the day after the wedding, along with Adam and Sherri, who would fly back with them to start their honeymoon.

"I can't wait to see Kit," Sam murmured.

Jake glanced over at her.

"And Cricket, of course," Sam amended. Jake smiled.

"Yeah," Jake nodded.

"I miss him," Sam said.

Jake nodded.

"You do too?" Sam asked.

"'Course," Jake flicked his eyes to hers. "He's my big brother."

"You all are growing up," Sam sighed. "Nate's going to be a daddy any day now, Quinn's going to be a daddy early next year, Kit's married, Adam's getting married and Bryan's asking Cara to marry him."

Jake didn't say anything. She glanced over at him.

"We'll be married in three years," Sam said.

"Yeah," Jake smiled at her. "I can't wait."

"Me either," Sam smiled back at him.

"Know why I can't wait?" Jake asked, glancing at her again.

Sam grinned, thinking he'd say something erotic. "Why?"

"Because then I can hold you all night, kiss you all night and be with you for the rest of my life," Jake told her, surprising her.

Sam felt the tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him.

"My gosh, Jake Ely," Sam blubbered. "I swear you are the sweetest man alive."

She leaned over to give him a quick kiss.

"I mean it, Brat," Jake said.

"I know you do," Sam responded. She knew Jake well enough to know he would never say anything like that unless he meant it. She knew him enough to know how much he did love her. She felt the same way about him.

They pulled into Reno a little while later and Sam sat up at the amount of vehicles in front of Adam's house.

"Wow, he has a full house," Sam laughed.

"Well, all six of us are together again," Jake reminded her, finding a spare spot to park in.

When they got out of the Avalanche, Jake's brothers were gathered on the front porch waiting for them.

"Hey, little brother," Kit greeted Jake with a man hug. Jake returned it before doing the same to Adam.

"Sammy," Kit put his arms around her, kissing her and giving her a bear hug. "How's my favorite little sister?"

"I'm good Kit," Sam hugged him back. "How's my favorite big brother?"

"Hey I thought I was your favorite big brother," Quinn frowned.

"He's older," Sam pointed out as she hugged and kissed the youngest twin.

"Sammy!" Adam picked Sam up and hugged her. Sam thought her ribs might break. "Guess what we're gonna do?"

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"Football," Bryan announced. "Adam's got a field in the back."

"Are you sure you want to risk getting hurt the day before your wedding?" Sam wondered.

"I won't get hurt," Adam laughed. "These guys are pansies."

He got shoved by all five of his brothers.

"We need a hiker," Kit raised an eyebrow.

"Hiker my butt," Jake grumbled. "Or rather her butt."

Sam blushed as the rest of them laughed.

"Well?" Kit shrugged. "Plus don't forget we have the big reveal tonight."

Sam and Jake looked at each other and shrugged. Neither knew what it was that Kit wanted to reveal, but they knew he had been waiting for eleven years to do it.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Hike, Sammy," Kit called and Sam hiked the ball through her legs. She watched as Adam rushed towards Kit just as he threw the ball to Jake who caught it. Quinn tackled Jake who grunted when he hit the ground.

"Your mom is going to have a fit if you guys hurt each other before the wedding," Sam warned them.

"You're probably right," Kit laughed, putting his arm around her shoulders as they walked to where Jake had been tackled. "We'll just have to be careful we don't break anything."

Sam shook her head and bent over the ball again. Kit's eyes went immediately to her behind, then glanced at Jake who was standing nearby. Jake rolled his eyes, but he was grinning, letting his brother know it was _his_. Kit started to laugh, knowing exactly what Jake was telling him with his eyes.

He called for Sam to hike the ball and Jake took off running again, Bryan covering him this time. Both Quinn and Adam were near Kit and Adam fell back, letting Quinn rush Kit.

Kit barely got the ball thrown before he tumbled to the ground with Quinn on top of him. Somehow their elbows came up and Kit's elbow struck Quinn's eye and Quinn's hit Kit's.

"Ow," Quinn said.

"That's going to bruise," Kit predicted.

The two helped each other up and gave the other a friendly shove. Sam laughed.

"What are you laughing at, Sammy?" Quinn asked, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder as he ran back to where Bryan had tackled Jake.

"Samball!" Bryan called and Sam screamed when Quinn tossed her to his twin.

"Come on, finish the game first," Nate told them, laughing.

"Gosh, Nate knocks up his wife and becomes strict," Bryan pretended to grumble as he put Sam down.

The others laughed.

It was Sam's turn to play center for Adam's team and he met Kit's eyes as Sam bent over the football.

"Always nice when Sammy plays with us," Adam joked, earning a grimace from Jake. Adam just grinned at his youngest brother.

"Come on, hike the ball," Nate grumbled as he laughed.

"Hey, I'm getting married tomorrow," Adam laughed back. "I can look today."

That got the other guys laughing as Sam picked up her head.

"What am I missing?" she asked.

"Hike the ball, Sammy," Adam told her, not answering.

Sam hiked the ball and Adam passed it off to Quinn who tried running with it. Both Nate and Jake tackled him and groaned as they collided.

The game continued most of the day, with Sam alternating being the center for each team. By the time they were close to finishing, all six of the Ely brothers were battered and bruised. Each time they tackled someone, they took a few extra minutes getting up off the ground.

"Gosh, we're getting old," Kit complained as he straightened his back to get a crick out of it.

"Your mom is going to kill you," Sam shook her head at all of them. "Every one of you has at least one black eye."

"Yeah, but we had fun getting them," Bryan told her. "We don't get to play as much as we used to."

"I've had enough," Adam groaned. "I still have a honeymoon to participate in and I'd like to be able to do it."

That got all six guys laughing while Sam blushed.

"I'm sure Sherri would be appreciative," Kit laughed.

"She'll have enough to say about the black eye and bruises," Adam grinned.

"I can't wait to see these wedding photos," Sam giggled.

The guys laughed.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Before we leave for the rehearsal, let's do the reveal, Adam," Kit said.

Adam nodded, looking at his youngest brother and his fiancée.

"Nate brought it," Adam told Kit.

"Hang on," Nate trotted off to the room he was sharing that night with Vanis.

"What is this?" Debi asked.

"Kit and Adam did something eleven years ago and now they want to reveal it," Quinn told her, his arm around his wife.

"It's about Sammy and Jake," Bryan put in, standing with Cara.

Sam looked at Jake who had darkened with all the attention on him. She slipped her hand into his and his eyes softened as he looked down at her, squeezing her hand with his.

Nate came back and handed an envelope to Kit. Everyone looked at it wondering what it was and what it contained.

"Eleven years ago, when Sam was eight and Jake was ten, I was just about to leave for my first year of professional rodeoing," Kit said. "Adam and I talked about the two of them and we sorta made a bet that the two of them would end up together.

"The two of them were so young, I'm not sure they realized how they acted with the other," Kit went on.

"The rest of us could see it, I think," Adam put in. Kit, Nate, Quinn and Bryan nodded.

Sam glanced at Jake who had blanked out his expression. She squeezed his fingers briefly, but except for a brief squeeze back, Jake didn't react.

"This is what I wrote and the envelope I sealed it in," Kit handed it to Jake who took it in his free hand. "I thought you two would like to see it."

"And know that we knew you'd end up loving each other as more than brother and sister," Adam said.

Jake handed the envelope to Sam who let go of his hand to take it in both of hers. She looked up at Kit and Adam, not sure if they wanted her to open it now. Kit nodded and with a glance at Jake, she slid her fingernail under the glued flap and opened it.

"I, Kit Ely, bet on this date that eleven years from now my youngest brother Jake and my little sister Samantha will be either engaged or married. If I'm correct, I get a kiss from Sam. If I'm wrong, I still get a kiss from Sam," Sam read and started to laugh.

She threw her arms around Kit's neck and gave him a kiss.

"I'm happy I was right," Kit whispered softly. "You two are perfect for each other."

"I was created for him," Sam whispered back. "Thanks big brother. I'm glad you were right too."

Sam then threw her arms around Adam and hugged and kissed him too. Before Sam could step back to where Jake stood, Nate put out his arms to her and raised his eyebrow. With a giggle, Sam hugged and kissed Nate, then moved on to Bryan and then Quinn.

When Jake raised his eyebrow at her when she stood next to him, Sam grinned at him.

"I'll hug and kiss you later," Sam whispered.

Jake's mouth twitched as he looked up. He saw Kit watching them. The two brothers exchanged much in their glances. Both loved the woman standing next to Jake and both were happy that she was part of their family and would become official when she married Jake in three years.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"What happened to all of you?" Maxine yelped when her sons came into the church for the rehearsal. She took first Adam's chin in her hand and looked at his face, then did the same for Kit.

"Just once you couldn't behave yourselves?" Maxine asked, furious. "You have a wedding tomorrow. What is everyone going to think?"

"That the Ely boys had fun?" Quinn quipped, earning a stare from Maxine. Luke's mouth twitched once. Quinn grinned.

"I should have stopped at one," Maxine huffed.

"I would have hated to be an only child," Kit complained with a grin.

Maxine gave him a dirty look and stormed into the church.

"Don't tease her too much," Luke warned his sons. "She's emotional at another son getting married."

The six guys nodded. Luke followed his wife into the church.

"Gosh, what's she gonna be like by the time Jakey gets married?" Kit wondered.

"Oh by then she'll be sick of weddings and will ask Jakey to elope," Quinn teased.

Sam snorted and Jake grinned. Sam knew Jake would rather elope and bypass all the ceremony of it. Jake didn't like attention.

They filed into the church after Maxine and Luke, Sherri and her family was already there. Sherri look one look at the battered and bruised Ely brothers and her jaw dropped.

"You played football," Sherri accused.

Adam shrugged, causing the other five Ely men to snort.

"Henpecked," Bryan said under his breath.

"Whipped," Kit, Nate, Quinn and Jake corrected at the same time. Then they all started to laugh.

Sam, Debi, Cricket and Vanis rolled their eyes as they went into one of the pews to sit together. Cara went with them. Even Cricket who was the latest to join the Ely family knew the guys well enough to roll her eyes at their antics. Poor Vanessa grunted as she tried to get comfortable.

"I'll be happy to have this baby," Vanis rubbed her belly. "I'll love seeing my feet again."

"Is Nate putting your shoes on for you?" Debi asked.

"Yes, isn't he sweet?" Vanis gushed.

"Is that why you have two different colored shoes on?" Sam had to ask, pointing at Vanessa's feet.

Cricket, Cara and Debi looked down at Vanessa's feet and started to giggle. Sam snorted.

"What?" Vanessa yelped causing everyone in the church to look at her. They saw the other girls laughing and wondered what was going on.

"Oh my gosh," Debi held onto Cricket as she laughed.

"What's so funny, Debs?" Quinn asked.

"Nate put two different colored shoes on Vanessa's feet," Debi managed to say between bouts of laughter.

"Oh I did not," Nate came over and then started to laugh when he saw that he had.

The rest of them came over and Vanessa held out her feet for all of them to see. Even though she couldn't see them, the others could and soon they were all laughing.

"At least he did it for the rehearsal and not the actual wedding," Sam giggled. That set all the women off again. Even Maxine was laughing. Leave it to her boys to show up at one of their brother's wedding with black eyes and to put the wrong shoes on his wife's feet.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Adam's wedding went off without a hitch despite the fact that he and his brothers were all sporting black eyes and puffy lips from their football game from the day before. Sam, Vanis, Debi, Cricket and Cara all grinned at each other as they watched their men. Even battered, they were extremely handsome.

Vanessa had held out her legs when they were seated, showing that she was wearing two shoes of the same color and style. That got the other women giggling, which they quickly tried to stifle in the church.

Jen sat behind them. She had brought Eric with her to the wedding. Jen had snorted at seeing the black eyes and puffy lips of the Elys.

Maxine was thrilled to see her nephew. Jake seemed cautious.

"You must be my cousin Jake," Eric held out a hand after the wedding when Jen brought him over while she talked to Sam.

Jake nodded and shook his cousin's hand. Sam thought he was reluctant, but didn't say anything.

"Will you get a chance to visit Sam this year?" Eric asked his cousin.

"Doubtful," Jake said as Sam tucked her arm into his. "I'll be graduating in June."

"Really," Eric tilted his head. "Majoring in what?"

"Agriculture," Jake responded and Sam looked up at him at the tone of his voice. She glanced at Jen who also had heard it and her friend looked mad.

"I'm thirsty," Sam said to Jake.

"Okay," Jake took her hand and the two of them went towards the bar.

"What is it about him that you don't like?" Sam asked as they walked.

"I don't know," Jake shrugged. "I just don't trust him, I guess." He really couldn't explain it better than that.

"He seems like a nice guy," Sam told him. "I've never seen anything that would worry me and Jen's my best friend."

Jake shrugged again. As he looked over the crowd at the wedding towards his cousin, he felt the coldness again. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he somehow felt his cousin was involved with what he was feeling.

Mac was across the floor and saw the frown on Jake's face. He felt the coldness and knew the trouble would soon be upon them. He grieved for his grandson and the woman he considered his granddaughter knowing that the two of them would suffer. Everyone involved would suffer, including himself. There was nothing he could do to stop it and he hoped that it would soon be over. Mac wasn't sure of the outcome. He only saw the blackness of their future.

A real pain stuck him and he almost doubled over. Not wanting to cause a scene, he tried to tough it out.

Jake's gaze found his grandfather and he saw the look of pain that crossed Mac's face. He dropped Sam's hand and started towards Mac. Startled, Sam looked first at Jake, then at Mac and followed him.

"Are you all right, Grandfather?" Jake asked as he put his hand on Mac's arm.

"Yes, Jacob," Mac answered. "I'm fine."

Sam saw the look of sorrow in the elder's face as he looked at her. She bit back a gasp at the intensity of that look.

"What happened?" Jake asked Mac.

Mac just shook his head. How did one explain the nightmare that was just on the horizon? Mac knew there was nothing he could do to stop it, not even warning the couple would stop anything.

Sam was surprised when Jake's grandfather caught her up into a hug. His chest shook as he held her and if Sam didn't know better, she'd say he was sobbing as he held her.

Jake watched the two of them, feeling the coldness again.

"No, please no," his brain screamed and Jake wanted to scream it aloud.

Jake's lovemaking that night was almost frantic.

They murmured words of love as they held each other close.

Jake's fingers played with her engagement ring as they lay together afterwards.

"I love you, Brat," Jake murmured.

"I love you too," Sam told him. "Tell me what's bothering you."

Jake started but shook his head. He had forgotten how in tune they both were.

"I love you so much, Jake," Sam whispered.

"I adore you, Brat," Jake whispered back and felt so inadequate at the words.

"I know and I feel the same way," Sam said, kissing his mouth.

Jake sighed and Sam rolled closer to him, putting her arms around him. One hand trailed through his black Shoshone hair. Jake sighed again, loving the feel of her fingers as they caressed him. Sam heard his sigh, smiling to herself, knowing how relaxed he usually got when she stroked his hair.

"I'll always love you," Sam murmured and Jake knew she was starting to fall asleep. "I've always loved you. I was created for you." Her voice trailed off and Jake couldn't help his soft smile in the darkness.

He was humbled by the way she loved him. He loved her totally and without question. He loved her beyond anything he had ever known or could comprehend.

"I love you sweetheart," Jake barely whispered, overcome with emotion for the woman he held in his arms.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Vanessa gave birth to her son the day after Adam's wedding. She and Nate were almost home when her water broke. Thankfully, they had her bag of baby things with her, they carried it everywhere with them as the time got near.

Sam and Jake talked about cutting their time at Adam's house.

"We can't see the baby anyway," Jake told her. "We might as well stay here and go home when we had planned. By then they'll be home from the hospital and we can visit them and you can see the baby." He smiled softly at her knowing she liked babies.

She had spent a lot of time with Cody when he was a baby and her new baby sister Karen.

"I imagine the day when the baby I hold is ours," Sam told him. They were sitting in one of Adam's overstuffed chairs, Sam across Jake's lap. The TV was on but neither was really watching it. Mostly they talked, kissed and held each other.

"I can't wait to see that," Jake murmured.

"You'll be jealous," Sam teased.

Jake gave her a look and Sam saw the amusement in his dark brown eyes.

"No, I won't," he insisted. "I can share."

Sam coughed as she started to laugh in surprise. Jake chuckled with her.

They grinned at each other. Sam settled back against him, her head tucked under his chin. Both of Jake's arms were around her as he held her.

Soon Jake cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face so he could kiss her mouth. His full lips moved over hers, softly, tenderly at first. Their kiss was almost chaste as they kissed, their lips pressing against the other, to break apart to press together again.

Finally, Jake's tongue swept over her bottom lip and it changed the atmosphere between them. Suddenly Sam sucked his tongue into her mouth. Jake pushed it as deeply into her mouth as he could, tangling, dancing with hers while her lips continued to suck it.

They broke apart only long enough for both of them to pull their clothes off. Jake's hands covered her behind, caressing, stroking the roundness, loving the firmness of it in his palms. They came together, each whispering the name of the other as they did.

Afterwards, their lips met again, still passionate, still loving.

Jake brushed her hair back away from her face as her hand trailed through his black hair.

"I love you," they both said at the same time.

They smiled before gently kissing again.

The night before they separated to go back to their individual colleges, Sam and Jake spent the night in Darton, loving each other as much as they could. They made love, slept for a bit to make love some more. Both felt as close to the other as they ever had before.

Sam couldn't tell him enough how much she loved him, so she showed him. Jake showed her. As they held each other a couple of hours before dawn, they were so much in love that neither could speak the words aloud.

"Get dressed," Jake told her.

"Why?" Sam wondered.

"We're going to go watch the sunrise," Jake was already rolling away from her.

"Are you sure?" Sam sat up, her hair disheveled and wild around her face.

"Yes, come on," Jake started looking for his clothes.

Sam got up and started getting dressed.

Jake gave her a kiss before they headed out to his Avalanche. Sam kissed him back, telling him as much as she could with that kiss how much she loved him. Jake smiled softly at her, kissing her gently.

Once in the vehicle, he drove towards home. When he reached the turnoff to Lost Canyon, he turned the wheel to the right. Sam hung on as the truck bounced over the dirt and the ruts.

"You okay?" Jake glanced over at her.

"I'm fine," Sam assured him as he drove.

Jake eventually stopped and parked the truck near the opening to the canyon. He shut off the headlights and they both got out.

"I can't see much," Sam warned him, trying to grasp his hand.

"That's okay," Jake found her hand and gripped it tightly in his. "You will soon."

He led the way towards some boulders and sat down, then pulled Sam up between his legs, her back against his chest. Jake wrapped his arms around her chest, his chin resting on top of her head. He felt her sigh as she leaned into him.

Together they sat as the sky lightened, pink in the dawn. Both were content, loving the other without words or gestures. Sam knew she would remember that dawn for a long time, it was so peaceful.

"That was beautiful," Sam whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you," Jake whispered back.

"Not as beautiful as _you_," Sam whispered to him, turning slightly.

Her turning unbalanced them both on the boulder and they fell off the side. Sam gave a slight scream as she fell, the laughter evident as she did. Jake landed on top of her.

They looked at each other, the amusement and humor on their faces and in their eyes. Jake took note again of the turtle necklace nestled at the base of her throat. He leaned forward, his intent to kiss the necklace.

"Get off me, fat boy," Sam teased.

She saw Jake's white teeth flash in his dark face as he lifted his head without kissing the necklace. Then he started tickling her. Sam screamed as she tried to buck him off, but he was too heavy for her. She writhed under him as he tickled her, screaming with laughter and insults.

"What do you say, Brat," Jake was saying.

"Fat boy, fat boy," Sam screamed back at him, only making him tickle her more.

"Buzz, buzz," Jake teased. Both of them were remembering the times they played when they were kids.

"Go neigh yourself," Sam giggled as she screamed. "Neigh, neigh."

"What do you say, Brat?" Jake asked her again.

"Neigh, neigh," Sam managed to get out as she shrieked with laughter.

Jake bent over her, enjoying tormenting her as he used to. He was laughing almost as hard as she was.

Suddenly both of them heard the snort behind them. Jake stilled, the laughter leaving his handsome face. He turned his head slowly and saw the Phantom standing not too far away.

"Sam?" Jake murmured, but Sam had already seen the stallion.

"Zanzibar," Sam called to the horse.

The gray stallion nickered in her direction, but both of them could see his eyes were on Jake. His big brown eyes seemed to flash as he stared at him.

Jake started to move off of Sam but the stallion struck out a foreleg and Jake froze.

"It's all right, Zanzibar," Sam told the horse, recognizing the challenge that the Phantom had given Jake. The Phantom snorted again and tossed his head, pawing the ground with his foreleg. He seemed to be looking at Sam now so Jake slowly moved off of Sam.

That brought the silver stallions eyes back to Jake. He snorted in Jake direction again and Sam scrambled to her feet.

"Shhh, Zanzibar," Sam held out her hands to her horse. "I'm fine, see? Thank you for coming to my rescue, but it's Jake and I don't need rescuing from him." She heard Jake's snort behind her and she turned slightly to see that he had gotten up on his feet. His amusement at what she said aside, he looked worried.

The Phantom backed away from Sam, his eyes still on Jake. With one final snort at both of them, he turned, racing away. Sam sighed and watched as he left.

"He prolly smelled me on you," Jake said, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. Sam nodded.

"At least I got to see him before I left," Sam sighed again.

"Ready to go?" Jake asked.

"Not really," Sam shook her head, leaning back into his hard chest. "I'd rather stay with you like this for the rest of my life."

"You will in three years," Jake reminded her.

Sam tilted her head so it was under his chin. She felt so safe and secure in his arms and she never wanted to leave. She shivered as she thought of it, almost as if she had jinxed herself.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Sam was following Jen as they drove back to college. Jake had left the day before to begin his final year at Great Basin College. Sam had been at Three Ponies to say goodbye to him. She had tried holding back her tears. She wasn't sure she had done the best job of it, but at least she didn't sob this year.

After he had left, Sam had stayed at Three Ponies for a little while, holding Nate's and Vanis' new son Hunter. Sam couldn't help cooing at the little bundle in her arms, wondering if her child with Jake would look similar to Hunter.

Sam loved his gray eyes, dark skin and coal black hair. Hunter smiled up at her and cooed back at her before scrunching up his face and passing gas.

Sam snorted. "Are you sure he's not Quinn's?"

That set off the rest of the family. Quinn had stuck out his tongue at her and Sam did the same. The two of them grinned at each other afterwards.

"How's your morning sickness?" Sam asked Debi. Debi didn't look as green as she had lately.

"Not as bad," Debi told her. "Hopefully this is it."

Maxine hid a grin knowing Debi would probably have more before she was done.

"Any idea if it's twins yet?" Sam asked. Hunter started sucking on her finger. "Oops, someone's hungry." Hunter nuzzled her breast and Sam felt an overpowering wave of love flow over her. Oh, she couldn't wait until it was her and Jake's son or daughter nuzzling for a meal.

Sam reluctantly had passed Hunter over to Vanis who excused herself and went into another room to breastfeed her son. Sam had smiled wistfully after them.

"No, I don't get my ultrasound until around the first of October," Debi had told her.

_Jake's birthday_.

Sam couldn't help the soft smile. She wished she could spend his birthday with him as they used to do.

"I think it's twins," Maxine's voice brought Sam out of her daydreaming.

"Someone call me and let me know what you find out," Sam had pleaded. Debi and Quinn had both nodded.

Now though, Sam's phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Hey handsome," she answered knowing Jake would be either rolling his eyes or blushing.

He groaned and Sam laughed.

"Are you there yet?" Jake asked.

"Almost," Sam told him. "One more exit, then we'll get off the highway."

"I love you," Jake said and Sam couldn't help the sigh.

"I adore you Jake Ely," Sam responded. "Know what I did yesterday?"

"What's that?" Jake asked.

"I held Hunter and wished he was ours," Sam said. "He nuzzled into my breast wanting to eat and I wanted nothing more than to feed him."

"You'll have our babies someday soon," Jake chuckled.

"I can't wait until I can feed our son and daughter too," Sam murmured.

"Me too sweetheart," Jake's voice was low and to Sam, very sexy. "Listen, I'll let you concentrate on driving. Call me when you get a chance, later."

"I will," Sam promised. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby," Jake replied and hung up.

Sam smiled as she put down her phone. She did love him a lot. He had always been so much a part of her life, that she couldn't imagine a life without him. She didn't _want_ to imagine a life without him. The only man she wanted in her life was Jake Ely.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Eric and some of his friends were waiting for them in the dorm parking lot when Jen and Sam pulled in. Sam looked at Jen as she pulled into a parking spot next to her friend. Jen grinned over at her. Sam shook her head in mock despair.

"Gee, how did this happen?" Sam asked when she got out of the Mustang.

"Great car, Sam," Pete, one of Eric's frat brothers, exclaimed.

"This is yours?" Craig asked, running a hand over the hood. Sam frowned. She thought he was a bit forward to feel like he could caress her car.

"Yes," Sam murmured. Her eyes flicked to Jen but she was busy kissing Eric.

"You know, I just had it washed before we left," Sam said to Craig. She saw a couple of the other guys grin at her reprimand.

"Oh, sorry," Craig gave her a look she couldn't decipher. "I'll try to remember to ask before I touch."

Sam wasn't sure if he meant it as a double entendre or if she were imagining it. She decided she wasn't imagining it when he gave her what could only be described as an insolent look. Sam knew if Jake had seen Craig look at her that way, he would have punched Craig in the face.

"See you guys," Sam stuck her head in her car to grab her camera bags. "I need to get my cameras out of the hot car."

"That's right, you're on the college paper, right Sam?" Randy, one of the guys asked.

"Yes," Sam nodded with a smile at him. "My first full year."

"What do you do on the paper?" Craig asked.

"Photographer," Sam told him, juggling her bags. "Camera?" Sam reminded him sarcastically, holding up her camera bags.

"Oh yeah," Craig gave her a look but Sam was already heading towards the dorm.

She didn't look back, figuring Jen would come along when she was done kissing Eric. Sam smiled to herself wishing Jake was there so she could kiss him until her lips were chapped.

Sam snorted as she put her key in the lock and opened her dorm room door. She dumped her clothing bags on the floor and took her camera bags to lay gently on the bed. She wanted to clean the lenses and cameras later.

She went into the bathroom to brush her hair and put it back into a ponytail. That's when she noticed the spot on her shirt. Darn it, she had dribbled coffee on one of her t-shirts.

Sam pulled the shirt over her head, coming out of the bathroom. Before she could grab a shirt out of her clothing bags, she heard the dorm door open. Sam turned to smile at Jen when she noticed the guys with her roommate.

She yelped, grabbing her dirty shirt and pressing it against her bare breasts.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry Sam," Jen exclaimed.

Sam looked beyond Jen to the guys, noticing that all of them had smirks on their faces. They had to have seen her breasts. Even Eric looked appreciative at what he had seen. Sam blushed.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

She kept her shirt pressed up against the front of her body as she went to her bag and grabbed the handle.

"Let me help you," Craig offered with a leer. Sam's look stopped him in his tracks.

She flung her bag on her bed.

"I'm sorry," Jen hissed as she came over to help Sam get the bag open.

Sam didn't say anything, just grabbing the first shirt her hand came in contact with. She went into the bathroom and pulled it over her head.

Sam shivered. She had felt the looks of the guys as they had looked at her. She was furious at Jen for bringing them back to their room without first telling her.

She didn't mind showing her breasts to Jake, but she and Jake had a relationship. Sam was not loose and now she knew the guys would be talking about her with the other frat boys.

Sam put her face in her hands and groaned. This was something she wasn't going to be telling Jake that was for sure.

She came out of the bathroom and noticed that Craig and the other guys were looking at some of her photographs on the walls.

"Did you take all these, Sam?" Randy asked.

Sam looked to where he indicated. It was one of the photos of Nate at the powwow. The colors of his costume fairly jumped off the print. She had captured him in mid-step, showing the whirling fringe. Sam considered it one of the best photos she had ever taken.

Next to it was a couple of pictures of Quinn and Bryan drumming. Sam had lain on the ground pointing up at the twins. Both had their eyes closed, almost in a trance as they drummed. Nobody looking at it would know what a pair of pranksters the two of them were. They were both totally into what they were doing. Plus they were both very handsome which was captured by the camera.

"Yeah, I did," Sam answered Randy. "Those are Eric's cousins."

"They are?" Eric stepped closer to get a better look.

"That one is Nate," Sam pointed. "That's Bryan and Quinn."

"Oh yeah, there's Bryan," Eric squinted at the photo. "He looks different there."

"For once they were serious," Jen teased.

"For once," Sam nodded with a grin. "A second later Quinn winked at me."

Jen snorted. "Too bad you didn't bring the cameras to the museum."

Sam choked on a laugh. "He'd have loved that."

"What museum?" one of the guys asked.

Sam and Jen looked at each other, both of them laughing.

"Quinn was an exhibit at one of the local museums," Sam said.

"He was naked," Jen put in.

"Well he was wearing a…," Sam made a motion in front of her hips.

"Hammock," Jen giggled.

Sam bit back a snort and coughed.

"Was it an Injun thing?" Craig asked. "Like the Injun costumes?" He motioned towards the picture of Nate.

Sam's eyes narrowed. "It was an _Indian_ exhibit. They are Shoshone."

"I thought all the _Indians_ were sent to reservations," Craig said.

Jen's jaw dropped.

"The government tried," Sam went on as if explaining to a child. "Some Indians have done quite well despite our government."

"The casinos," one of the guys said.

"Do you realize that only ten percent of all Indian Nations have casinos?" Sam asked. "Not all Nations have access to one. Not all reap the benefits. Most Nations and the Indian people have to make do with what they do on their own. As the Elys have done." Sam waved her hand towards the pictures on the wall.

Sam's look dared Craig or any of the other guys to say anything more. They wisely didn't.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

"Jen, we have to talk," Sam said later that evening after the guys had left.

"I know and I'm sorry," Jen responded. "I had no idea you had your top off."

"They saw my breasts," Sam groaned.

Jen nodded and Sam flopped down on her bed with a moan.

"Jen, they saw my breasts," Sam said again. "I'm going to be the talk of the frat house."

"I'm sorry," Jen murmured.

"Just give me a warning if you're bringing a guy or guys into our dorm room," Sam told her. "I'd never bring Jake here without letting you know ahead of time."

"Okay and I really am sorry," Jen told her. "It won't happen again."

Sam nodded, grabbing her camera bags and opening them. She gently took out one of her cameras and then the cleaning equipment.

Jen went to take a shower, while Sam cleaned her cameras and then her lenses. She was still at it when Jen came back out.

"Are you excited about being on the paper?" Jen asked, towel drying her hair.

"Yeah, I am," Sam nodded. "These students are just like professionals. If I can fit in with them, I have a good chance of actually doing this for a living when I've graduated."

"You're good enough to get a job now," Jen told her.

"Maybe, but having the degree will get me in more doors than not having one," Sam said.

"Your talent will get you in the door," Jen corrected. "You already have a great portfolio."

Sam nodded knowing she had taken some great photos. "I have hopes to get a job at the _Darton Journal_."

"That will be great," Jen told her. "Though you could do much better. You could be a world famous photojournalist."

"I just want to be Jake's wife," Sam shrugged. "The mother of his children."

"I know," Jen smiled. "I don't understand it, but I know." Jen giggled and Sam stuck out her tongue at her friend. The two of them laughed.

"So have you talked to your babies' daddy today?" Jen asked.

Sam choked on a laugh. "He's not my babies' daddy yet."

"He will be though," Jen raised her eyebrows as she put her glasses back on. "I honestly can't see you with anyone else but Jake. As disturbing as that thought is to me."

Sam stuck out her tongue at Jen again.

"How crazy are you about Jake's cousin?" Sam wondered.

"Pretty crazy," Jen answered. "Pretty darn crazy about him, in fact."

"I'm happy for you Jen," Sam said.

"I'm happy for me too," Jen responded. "Even if he is Jake's cousin."

Sam flipped off her friend, causing Jen to start to laugh. Sam giggled.

"I'm going to take a shower and get to bed early," Sam got up, putting away all her camera equipment.

"Will you be able to sleep?" Jen wondered.

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "After I talk to Jake, I'll be able to."

"He puts me to sleep too," Jen teased and stuck her tongue out and flipped off Sam before Sam could do it to her.

The two of them burst out laughing at their silliness.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

"Forster!" the editor of the college newspaper shouted.

"Yes?" Sam turned to look at him.

"I need you to go out and take some pictures on the quad," Johnny told her. "There's a school protest and I need visuals."

"Okay," Sam grabbed her camera bag.

"Oh and Forster," Johnny called her back. Sam turned around. "Good job on that last batch. The Chronicle picked up one of the photos."

"The Chronicle?" Sam yelped. "Really?"

"The Examiner wanted it but The Chronicle got it first," Johnny told her with a smile. He flipped the newspaper onto his desk in front of her.

"Wow," Sam looked at her photo on the front page with her name under it. This was way bigger than anything she had done around Darton.

"Nice going, Sam," Johnny said.

"Thanks," Sam smiled.

"Now go out and get me something special," Johnny's voice got gruff again.

"Yes sir," Sam saluted with a grin. She was sure she heard him mumble, "Smart ass" as she left.

She hurried towards the quad and heard the protest before she saw it. Some of the students were chanting as they marched. Sam opened her camera bag and slung the camera over her shoulder, bringing it up immediately to start taking pictures.

She had no idea what they were protesting, and being a photojournalist she really didn't care, so she just took photos from all angles.

Her phone rang and Sam stopped long enough to check to see who it was. It was Jake so she let the voice mail pick it up and continued to shoot. If it had been Johnny, she would have picked it up in case he had another assignment for her. She'd have to call Jake back since she was working.

When she felt she had shot all the pictures she could, she put her camera back in her bag and took out her phone. Sam dialed Jake as she headed back inside.

"Hey," Jake answered the phone.

"Sorry about the voice mail, but I was shooting," Sam told him.

"Who'd ya shoot, Brat?" Jake teased.

"You if you don't stop teasing me," Sam teased back.

"I've been teasing you for fifteen years," Jake reminded her. "Why should I stop now?"

"Gosh, has it been fifteen years?" Sam asked.

"Now see, this is why you have trouble in math," Jake teased. "Nineteen minus four is…"

"Oh shuddup," Sam grouched, but she was laughing. "It's a good thing I love you."

"You love me?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why though," Sam teased.

"Really?" Jake sounded concerned.

"No, not really," Sam yelped. "Jake, you really can't wonder about my loving you."

"No," Jake murmured. "I know why I love you though."

"Oh?" Sam braced herself.

"How could I not when you love _me_ so much?" Jake's answered surprised Sam.

"Stop that, Ely," Sam warned. "I can't cry now. I'm heading back to the paper."

Jake chuckled.

"One of my photos made the San Francisco paper," Sam told him.

"Congratulations sweetheart," Jake's voice held pride.

"Thanks," Sam was pleased. "I'm going to call Aunt Sue and see if she can mail a copy home."

"That's would be great," Jake said. "Which paper? I'll go online and look at it."

"The Chronicle," Sam told him.

"Are you really going to be happy working at the Darton paper?" Jake wondered.

"As long as I'm married to you, I'll be very happy," Sam assured him. "The whole photography thing is secondary to what you and I have."

"I do love you baby," Jake murmured.

"You love me?" Sam teased and Jake laughed.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

It was October first and Sam called Jake to wish him a happy birthday. She had sent him his present a couple of days before.

"Thanks baby," Jake told her.

"Did you like it?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I loved the sweater," Jake said.

"You'll look so handsome in that color blue," Sam teased.

Jake didn't say anything but Sam knew he colored.

"Stop blushing," Sam giggled. "Are you rubbing the back of your neck?"

Jake snorted.

"You think you know me," Jake gave up and laughed.

"I know you very well, I think," Sam said.

"I think we know each other pretty well," Jake countered.

"Yes we do," Sam agreed. "Fifteen years. See, I can do math."

Jake laughed harder.

"Debi's supposed to have her ultrasound today," Sam changed the subject. "Have you heard anything?"

"No," Jake responded. "Is everything all right?"

"Yes," Sam said. "She's supposed to find out how many and the sex."

"I think she's already had the sex," Jake teased.

Sam gasped before she started to laugh. Jake chuckled.

"So what are you doing on your birthday?" Sam wondered.

"The same as I always do," Jake said, the humor evident in his voice.

"How exciting," Sam teased.

"What about you?" Jake asked.

"I'm going with Jen to one of Eric's parties," Sam told him.

"A frat party?"

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I'm just going for a little while. She doesn't like to go alone."

"I don't like you going," Jake stated.

"I know," Sam sighed again. "Really, they're not that fun. Everyone seems to drink and the girls get stupid."

"It's a frat party," Jake pointed out. "That's what they do."

"I usually just stand around, looking at my watch and reminding Jen when it's time to leave," Sam said.

"I'm not going to tell you that you can't go," Jake told her. "I don't like it, but I trust you."

"You _can_ trust me," Sam murmured. "There's nobody I want besides you."

"I adore you, Brat," Jake sighed. "It would kill me if you decided you wanted someone else."

"Not going to happen," Sam assured him. "Never, ever."

Jake couldn't help the chuckle.

"I've told you before, I was created for you, Jake," Sam went on.

"I believe that too," Jake said. "We were meant for each other and we always have been."

"Yep," Sam agreed. "I don't jump into the river after a fish for just anyone."

Jake laughed. "You were so cute that day."

"Did you just use the word _cute_?" Sam gasped.

"Oh shuddup," Jake pretended to huff. "I'm allowed when I'm describing you. One of my favorite memories of you is our turtle races."

"Jake the turtle," Sam laughed.

"Do you remember?" Jake asked, surprised.

"No, just what you've told me," Sam sighed.

Jake didn't say anything.

"It still wasn't your fault, Jake," Sam insisted. "It's been, um, uh, a long time ago. Just leave it in the past."

Jake burst out laughing. "You can't add it up can you?"

"Oh be quiet," Sam giggled. "I've never denied that math isn't my strongest subject. That's why I needed you to tutor me."

"Seven years," Jake told her. "It's been seven years since your accident."

"I loved you even then, but I didn't know it," Sam was suddenly very serious.

"I loved you the second I laid eyes on you back, um, uh, way back then," Jake teased.

"Next time I see you, I owe you a punch," Sam warned him.

Jake just laughed.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Sam watched what was going on at the party from the sidelines. Several of Eric's frat brothers stood nearby, talking to her. She carried on a conversation, but she really wasn't interested. It was just like what she had told Jake, she was just biding her time until it was time to leave.

"Would you like to dance?" Craig startled Sam from behind. He touched her arm and Sam sidled away a bit from him.

"No, thanks," Sam shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Craig asked.

"Yes," Sam murmured.

She didn't like the look that he gave her.

"Excuse me," Sam went into the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Having fun?" Pete, one of the frat boys asked.

"Not really," Sam laughed. "I'm not really the party type."

"Yet you keep coming," Pete grinned.

"Just for Jen," Sam told him. "I'm usually a stay at home type of girl."

"I'm sure your boyfriend appreciates that," Pete said.

"He better," Sam grinned.

She wandered back into the main room and leaned against one of the walls and watched those who were dancing. It wasn't long before she started moving her upper body along to the beat.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" Craig was there again. "I bet you're a good dancer."

"No, thanks," Sam shook her head.

"I'm a good dancer," Craig told her.

"I'm sure you are, but no really," Sam insisted. She moved a step away from him. Something about him bugged her. She was happy when he moved away from her.

"Hey," Jen came up to her later. "Having fun?"

"Not really," Sam told her.

"I appreciate you're coming though," Jen said.

"It's just that it's Jake's birthday," Sam responded. "Debi's supposed to get her ultrasound today too."

"And I'm keeping you from all that," Jen murmured.

Sam shrugged. "I know you like Eric. I can talk to Jake later when I get home or tomorrow."

"Thanks Sam," Jen put one arm around Sam's shoulders.

"You're welcome," Sam told her.

They both looked up when they heard the start of the next song. Then they looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh come on, we have to dance to this," Jen pulled on Sam's arm. "It reminds me of the time you went to the dance with Bryan and Quinn."

"And the weddings," Sam laughed as she swayed her hips to the beat of the song. Jen was right behind her, her hands on Sam's waist.

The two friends faced each other, moving their upper bodies separately from their hips, laughing the whole time.

"Dangerous," Sam sang, waving her hands in Jen's face.

The two girls bobbed and weaved around each other as they danced. Then the two settled into the choreography for a few beats before they free danced again. They circled each other, still laughing.

Both of them stopped dancing to point at their ear lobes, then danced again, then stopped and pointed with one hand at the others' ear. That made them both start laughing again.

They circled their hips as they continued to dance. Neither realized that they were being watched by most of the frat boys.

They knew the song so well that both girls made motions as if they were pushing up their tops, then wiggled their butts at each other.

Jen collapsed in Sam's arms as she laughed for a moment before she started dancing again. Sam was swirling her hips as her arms rose above her head, dancing by instinct.

Her hips twirled in a circle, her head thrown back. She crouched down and thrust her hips before standing up again and continuing the dance.

When the song ended the two friends snapped their fingers. Then they high fived as they laughed.

"My gosh, that was fun," Sam gasped. "I haven't danced like that since Adam's wedding."

Another song came on the two started dancing again automatically. Sam's shoulders moved separately from her hips, as she danced around Jen. The two played off the other and their dancing almost looked scripted.

The two friends were smiling at each other as they danced. Both enjoyed dancing and it showed to everyone who was watching.

They joined hands, dancing closer to the other slowly and to the beat before letting go of the other to dance around the other person. Sam put one hand on her hip and the other in the air as she swirled her hips towards Jen.

They both started to bend backwards to the heavy bass beat, before straightening up and dancing around the other again.

Sam pressed her arm to her forehead to keep the sweat out of her face. She copied Jen's moves and then Jen copied hers.

When the song ended, the two friends hugged each other gasping for air.

"My gosh," Sam panted. "I need something to drink."

"Me too," Jen agreed.

"Need a drink?" Eric passed one to Jen.

"Thanks," Jen said to him, giving him a kiss before taking a drink.

"Here you go, Sam," Craig handed her a cup.

"Thank you," Sam murmured, taking a gulp of the soda within. "I'm terribly out of shape." She looked at Jen and her friend smiled back at her.

Sam rubbed her head. She had a horrible headache and she felt a bit dizzy. _No more dancing for you, Forster_, she told herself. She was so out of shape she could hardly walk after dancing.

She shook her head and groaned. A sharp pain shot through her head.

"You okay Sam?" someone asked but Sam couldn't quite focus on them. "You need another soda?"

"Yeah, thanks," Sam took the cup hoping the sugar would help her dizziness.

She wandered back into the room where people were dancing and leaned her back heavily against the wall. Sam wished Jen was ready to go home. She forced her eyes to focus at her watch and was surprised to see it was still relatively early.

"Have you been drinking?" Jen's voice brought her eyes up from her watch.

"Just soda, why?" Sam wondered.

"Are you sure you didn't grab someone's drink like you did Quinn's that time?" Jen asked.

"I'm sure," Sam said. "I remember the taste and I haven't tasted anything in the drinks."

"Your eyes look bloodshot," Jen gripped Sam's chin and tilted her head to look closer at her friend. "You're sweating."

"I'm out of shape," Sam complained.

"You're sure you're okay?" Jen asked.

"Yeah," Sam assured her. "Maybe I'll step outside for a few moments."

"Be careful," Jen told her. "Don't fall. Jake would be upset if you end up hurt."

Sam bit back a laugh. "That's an understatement."


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Sam woke up with a splitting headache. She also woke up completely naked. She looked at the far wall, confused. This wasn't her room.

_Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh my gosh, oh gosh!_

Sam froze when she realized she wasn't in her own bed. She wasn't in her room. Slowly, so slowly she rose up on her arm and turned her head. She had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep the scream inside.

She saw that the head sticking out of the bed covers, lying in that bed with her had almost white hair.

Sam whimpered. She knew she'd had sex. She didn't remember a thing.

_What had she done?_

She had to get out of there before she had a total breakdown.

Sam slid out of the bed, biting her lip against the pain in her head and the pain in her heart. She had betrayed Jake. Oh my gosh, she had betrayed Jake!

She fell to her knees right there in the strange bedroom, the pain of her betrayal almost too much for her to bear. She put her hand over her mouth to keep back the wail of pain.

Sam frantically looked around the room for her clothes, spying her jeans and her sweater in a heap. She didn't see her panties or bra anywhere. At this point she didn't care and grabbed what she could find. She quickly pulled them on and searched for her shoes, finding them nearby. Sam put them on and sank to her knees again, her head bent against the agony she felt.

The headache was nothing compared to the pain she felt at betraying the man she loved. Especially with whom she had betrayed him with. Sam shuddered, hating herself and hating the person she had obviously been with last night.

_Get out, get out_, her head screamed at her. Where was her head last night when it should have been screaming at her?

Sam opened the door and slipped out of the room quickly. She didn't want Craig to wake up and find her there. What could he possibly say to her to make this right? What could she say? _I'm sorry, but I just betrayed my fiancé and I hate you and myself?_

She leaned against the door once she had shut it behind her and her screams threatened to come out of her again. _Please don't let anyone see me! Let me get out of here and home without anyone seeing me!_

Taking a deep breath, she ran towards the front door, jumping over half-naked and naked people sleeping all over the house. _Oh gosh, she hadn't been a part of _that _had she? _Sam was almost sick at the thought. She clapped her hand over her mouth as she felt the vomit well up into her throat.

She made it outside and gulped in lungful after lungful of air. She had to keep going before she broke down. She had to make it home.

Sam took off running as if the hounds of hell were after her, which to her they were. She weaved across the campus, her eyes trying to focus on the building in which she lived.

She heard a keening sound, not realizing it at first that it came from her.

_I love you Jake, I love you._

She knew it was true, but she had still betrayed him. What could she ever say to him? How could she ever tell him how sorry she was?

The keening became louder as she reached the dorm building. Sam rested, her sobs almost choking her. She fumbled with her key, her crying becoming screams as she tried to get the key in the lock.

Finally, she got the key in the lock and got into the building. She fell to her knees, sobbing out Jake's name.

_Oh Jake, oh Jake, please forgive me Jake._

She crawled on her hands and knees down the hallway to her room, sobbing out the name of the man she had betrayed. Sam never saw the doors opening as people looked out to see what was going on.

"Are you okay, Sam?" someone asked.

"Jake, oh Jake," Sam's sobs became wails as she reached the room she shared with Jen.

Hand over hand she knelt in front of the door, inserting her key into the door lock and let herself in. She almost fell into the room, slamming the door behind her.

Once in the safety of her own room, she gave herself over to her emotions. She curled into a ball, sobbing as she had never sobbed before.

Great shudders racked her body. She was filled with anguish at what she had done. There was no excuse for betraying the man she loved. None.

Her cell phone rang and Sam didn't want to answer it. She knew it was Jake. She didn't need the caller ID to tell her.

Jake heard her sobbing incoherently when she answered the phone.

"Sam, what's wrong?" he was instantly on alert.

"Jake," Sam wailed over and over again. She babbled something, but Jake couldn't understand what she was saying.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry," he managed to understand this part of what she was saying.

"What happened?" Jake asked.

"Oh Jake, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry," Sam's words were almost slurred as she cried.

Jake went ice cold.

_Oh God no!_

"Didn't mean to what?" he shouted. "What did you do?"

"I'm so sorry," she was almost incoherent again. She was babbling as she sobbed. He thought he heard the word sex.

"You had sex?" Jake almost screamed. "You had sex with another guy?"

"I didn't mean to," Sam wailed. "I didn't mean to."

Jake heard a buzzing in his head. _No, oh no, oh no, oh please God no! Sam had had sex with someone else. She had betrayed him!_

"Jake," Sam screamed through her sobs. "Please forgive me, please say you forgive me."

"That's it, Samantha," Jake's voice was as ice cold as he felt. Surely this was a dream and he really hadn't heard her tell him that she'd been with someone else. "It's over. I…can't."

He heard Sam's wail of grief as he hung up his phone. Jake threw the phone across the room, watching it as if in slow motion as it broke into several pieces.

His chest hurt and he was afraid he was choking. He had no air. His world was crashing down on him.

Jake stood in his apartment in a daze. Slowly, his legs gave out and he collapsed. Then he did something he remembered only doing twice in his lifetime, he cried.

© 2009 – LB  
Characters © Terri Farley


End file.
